Что бы ни сбылось Часть первая Лили
by allayonel
Summary: Начинается последний год обучения Северуса Снейпа в Хогвартсе. И все, чего хочет слизеринец - пережить его без больших потерь.
1. Chapter 1

_Нам всем хотелось бы что-то изменить. _

Хогвартс-экспресс ровно набирал ход. За окном проносились, словно нарисованные, жизнерадостные сельские домики и залитые солнечным светом желтеющие поля. Первое сентября, возвращение в любимую школу…

Любимая школа — три раза ха-ха. Северус некрасиво скривил губы и вернулся к чтению. Но мысли уплывали прочь от витиеватых формул, изложенных на страницах алхимического журнала.

Последний курс, и он свободен. Никаких больше Мародеров, никаких бесполезных и нудных лекций, никаких будто не видящих его зеленых глаз, никогда больше. Он останется один и, черт возьми, построит свою жизнь так, как хочет сам, ведь он талантлив, даже самые упрямые его враги не могут этого не признать. А еще он беден и совершенно не умеет подстраиваться под людей. Не то что Люциус — вот у кого талант общаться с людьми, уметь к каждому подобрать свой ключик, старательно обходя тех, кто не представляет интереса.

Общаться с людьми — ведь это несложно. Северус прекрасно видел, как работает этот механизм, какое поведение позволит получить желаемое, но для этого нужно было заставить себя, притворяться, лицемерить. Он пытался, не раз пытался, но то ли ему не хватало искренности, то ли уже выработанный образ работал против него, но даже простого разговора не получалось с теми, кто хорошо его знал. А новые люди — что ж, они быстро узнавали, кто есть кто в этом гадюшнике, называемом школой чародейства и волшебства. Ну и конечно, вряд ли кто разделял его мнение. Даже слизеринцы к самой школе относились с любовью или нейтрально, что собственно не отменяло неприязни к «грифам» и потакающим им учителям, ну а Северус к седьмому курсу школу ненавидел.

Сначала было не так. В первый год это было сказочно, даже несмотря на уже зародившуюся вражду с Поттеровской компанией. Он так мечтал о школе, так рвался из дома, чтобы наконец забыть свое почти магловское детство, и этот блистательный новый мир светил ему некоторое время, постепенно гася свои волшебные огни один за одним. Рассыпалась надежда на новых друзей, исчезли иллюзии о всезнании педагогов, пропало уважение к старшим, которые выбирают те решения, которые им удобны, не задумываясь перечеркивая его собственные интересы. Снейп неистово поглощал знания, пропадая в библиотеке и лаборатории, а что, собственно, ему оставалось? Последний луч погас, когда Лили отвернулась от него. Доверие — такая хрупкая вещь. Он сказал неправильное слово, и какая разница, что он сожалел, сожалеет и будет сожалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь о сказанном? Уже не вернуть прошлое. Лили может простить, но научиться доверять ему заново не сможет, потому что всегда будет знать, что он способен на предательство. Бессмысленно прокручивать это в голове в тысячный раз. Надо идти вперед. Без Лили. Надо, надо, надо…

Северус пытался заставить себя вернуться к слегка подрагивающим строчкам. Не выходило. Тогда он бросил журнал на сидение рядом. Какая честь, он один в купе, пара однокурсников, забросив сюда свои вещи, тут же ушли к соседям, и из-за тонкой перегородки доносились взрывы смеха и азартные выкрики. Снейп не удивился бы, если бы они там играли в карты на раздевание. Он тоже мог бы пойти. И испортить атмосферу праздника остальным. Не то, чтобы его это сильно волновало, но и удовольствия он от этого не получал. Здесь, по крайней мере, никто не мозолил ему глаза, как и он не мешал веселиться другим.

На перроне он видел Лили. И даже хотел подойти, но Поттер вынырнул как из-под земли рядом с ней, и Северусу уже не хотелось подходить и слушать их воркование. Ему все чаще казалось, что если он подойдет слишком близко, и будет наблюдать это чуть дольше, чем он позволял себе до сих пор, то его стихийная магия вырвется и разнесет все в округе к чертовой матери. Иногда даже хотелось это сделать. Только что это решит? «Так не доставайся же ты никому?»… Лили, маленькое солнце, такое теплое, такое родное…

Нет, хватит. Он решил жить дальше. Он выкинет всю эту чушь из головы. «Ты думаешь, ты уникальный такой? Да тысячи живут с разбитым сердцем и ничего, справляются. Может быть, через пять лет ты найдешь своего человека, того, кто будет любить тебя таким, каков ты есть, и кого полюбишь ты. Может быть, ты будешь занят важным делом, и тебе вообще будет не до каких-то сентиментальных соплей… представь, ты станешь Мастером Зелий, изобретешь вакцину от … ха, да хоть от ликантропии (Люпин, будь ты неладен), и некогда будет переживать о…»

Воображение развернуло свои красочные крылья. Вот он на почетном собрании. Вот ему вручают знак Мастерства. Вот сам министр приветствует его. А тут — его статьи в разных международных изданиях. А тут — Люпин с совершенно невменяемой от потрясения мимикой пытается подобрать слова, чтобы выразить ему свою благодарность. Будто ему когда-то была нужна его благодарность!.. А кто там, в глубине зала? Люди расступаются, и он видит ее. Лили. Она смущена и не знает как подойти, но она пришла, она вернулась, она… Как легко сбежать к ней, крепко прижать к себе, уткнуться губами в макушку — понимаешь, не нужны от тебя никакие слова, никакие объяснения, ты здесь, ты пришла…

Северус стукнул головой в стену. «Идиот». Не то, чтобы вакцина от ликантропии казалась ему вещью совершенно нереальной, на такое можно и жизнь положить, но примешивать сюда Лили, которая ни сном, ни духом… Лили, что же ты натворила, почему так запросто отказалась от дружбы? Неужели для тебя это ничего не стоило? — «Стоило, Сев, — Эванс в воображении спокойна и холодна, наматывает рыжий локон на палец, — но моя жизнь, мое спокойствие мне тоже дорого. А ты не захотел для меня отказаться от своих увлечений и своих друзей, посчитал, что это твое право, это твоя жизнь. Я тебя не осуждаю, мы оба виноваты. И каждый из нас выбрал свою дорогу. Оставь прошлое прошлому. Не подходи ко мне. Не вспоминай. Нам осталось пережить этот год. Больше мы не увидимся никогда».

Пусть эта Эванс была всего лишь плодом его воображения, но придуманные слова слишком гладко вписывались в реальность. Он оскорбил ее. Потом умолял о прощении. Она не простила. Не сделала даже крошечного движения ему навстречу за весь прошлый год. Она устала от их дружбы… Что ж, он тоже от всего устал…

До чего же противно чувствовать себя слабым, уязвимым. Как бесит, когда собственные чувства становятся комом в горле и не дают вздохнуть, вызывая совершенно неуместные слезы! Северус крепко зажмурился и сжал кулаки. «Я тебя, сволочь упрямая, сам переупрямлю». Как написано в той книге по окклюменции первое, что нужно сделать — очистить сознание. Избавиться от мыслей. Представить что-то отвлеченное и сконцентрироваться на нем. Так он и сделал. Черное облако в его воображении набухло, разрастаясь, поглощая каждую промелькнувшую мысль. Просто чернота, растворяющая в себе даже намеки на свет.

— Медитируешь? — дверь отъехала одновременно с репликой. Малсибер дружелюбно осклабился и сел напротив. Северус дернулся и открыл глаза. — Чего ты стучал? Мешаем спать?

— Не подозревал в тебе такой чувствительности к нуждам других, — смерив однокурсника холодным взглядом, процедил он.

— А, так я нарушил твой интим? Ты тут тихо сам с собою? Извини. Но я вообще-то по делу. Кое-кто искал тебя летом. Люциус Малфой. Помнишь его? Так вот, у него были к тебе некоторые предложения, не то, чтобы очень срочные, но было невежливо с твоей стороны игнорировать его сов.

— Я был занят.

— Да брось. Чем ты мог быть занят? Все мелочи. Такие дела начинаются, и не говори, что не интересуешься политикой, — Малсибер наклонился к нему ближе, — война уже реальность, приятель. В конце концов тебе придется выбирать ту или другую сторону. Понимаешь, о чем я? Ты же умный человек и сумеешь выбрать правильно, ведь так?

О да, все эти слизеринские штучки. Противостояние чистокровных магов против маглофильской политики Министерства. Северус предпочел бы заниматься исключительно наукой, избегая политики, а вот все его друзья уже определились со стороной.

— Я не получал никаких конкретных предложений, — Северус откинулся к стене и сложил руки на груди. — И да, я собираюсь как следует обдумать возможные перспективы…

— Я не горазд говорить, Снейп. Но мне хватит мозгов понять, что ты сам бегаешь от этого «конкретного предложения», надеясь, что пока оно не озвучено, ты свободен от выбора. Не надо делать ошибок, Севви. У тебя потрясающий шанс выбраться из гнилого болота. Не так часто сильные мира сего, аристократы духа бегают за каким-то полукровкой из магловских трущоб… В общем, будь добр, сообщи Люциусу, что ты готов встретиться с ним в удобное для вас обоих время. А от себя советую принести витиеватые извинения за молчание. И вообще… дурак ты, Снейп. С такими мозгами давно бы уже… эх… Ладно, бывай. Когда я уходил, Стелла уже без рубашки сидела. Поглядим, в чем она сейчас.

Дверь хлопнула, отрезая купе от довольно шумного коридора. Снейп поморщился от резкого звука.

Да, надо ответить Люциусу. И пускай он самодовольный павлин, но он единственный, кто помогал ему устроиться и выжить на Слизерине в первый год учебы. И всегда был безукоризненно вежлив. И помогал с книгами и ингредиентами в дальнейшем, пускай не «за просто так», но вообще, снисходил до общения со студентом почти на шесть лет младше его. Это было в духе Малфоя —поддерживать связи, не рвать отношения никогда без крайней необходимости. Чем мог быть полезен ему безвестный полукровка? О, Снейп ценил свой ум и талант, и не без гордости про себя отмечал, что иметь знакомого талантливого зельевара никому бы не помешало. Они могли бы быть полезны друг другу. Люциус собирался его познакомить с каким-то потрясающим специалистом по темной магии. Только… этим летом Северусу и вправду было ни до чего. Этим летом умерла Эйлин Снейп, мама. И нечего тут больше добавить.

Опять начала болеть голова. Сев прилег, прислонившись виском к холодному стеклу. В голове кружились мама, улыбающийся Люциус, обвиняющая Лили, дурачащиеся Мародеры, проникающий под кожу взгляд синих глаз директора… Потом черная туча разрослась снова и поглотила их всех, а потом в этой черноте проступили звезды.

Северус спал.

Еще пара часов, и школа гостеприимно откроет им свои объятья. И испуганным первокурсникам, и пресыщенным будущим выпускникам. И все начнется сначала. Но теперь уже — в последний раз.


	2. Chapter 2

Профессор нумерологии Септима Вектор уже тридцать минут крутилась перед зачарованным зеркалом. За последние десять лет с ней впервые случилось подобное. И если бы кто-то спросил о причинах такой перемены, то услышал бы немало возмущенных слов. Она — женщина, и она должна следить за собой, это совершенно нормально и т.д., и т.п., но перед собой изворачиваться было бы глупо. У такого поведения была объяснимая причина. Очаровательная причина шести футов роста, с обаятельной улыбкой и мускулами спортсмена. Новый преподаватель Защиты от Темных искусств произвел неизгладимое впечатление на женский преподавательский состав. Септима, безусловно, была женщиной, и была очарована с первой секунды.

Стэнли Морган, «американец в расцвете сил», как он сам признался, (ему было под сорок, но выглядел он моложе), приехал в Хогвартс преподавать, оставив прежнюю профессию аурора. Практического опыта борьбы с темными силами ему было не занимать, что хоть как-то компенсировало полное отсутствие у него преподавательского опыта. Впрочем, Септима прекрасно понимала профессора Дамблдора: после стольких неприятных случаев с преподавателями, рискнувшими связаться с проклятием, наложенным на должность профессора Защиты, найти желающих было не так-то просто. Тем лучше. Новенький производил впечатление сильного мага, может быть, об него проклятие и сломает зубы.

Что ж, платье на преподавательнице сидело, как влитое. Бархатная мантия только подчеркивала неплохую фигуру. Подобрав волосы и заколов их красивым гребнем с аметистами, она удовлетворенно окинула себя взглядом. Что ж, хороша. Ведьма она или нет? Подмигнув себе, она вышла из комнаты. В конце концов, в сорок лет жизнь только начинается!

Большой Зал тихонько и радостно гудел. Некоторые преподаватели уже сидели за столом, ученики продолжали прибывать. Вся эта радостная суета должна была завершиться, как обычно, — появлением первокурсников и праздничным пиром.

Хаффлпафф уже был в сборе, студенты радостно пересмеивались, рассказывая о летних каникулах. Рейвенкло тоже почти собрались. За столом Слизерина царило какое-то непонятное возбуждение. Можно было на раз выделить отдельные группы: беспечных младшекурсников, чем-то озабоченных старост, и компанию самых старших, по-хозяйски занявших свою часть стола, посматривающих на прочие факультеты с легкой смесью презрения и насмешки. Гриффиндор шумел больше всех. Может, потому, что одна смелая пара, наплевав на всех, целовалась под смешки, улюлюканье и аплодисменты.

Северус подошел к двери одним из последних, услышал кошачье фырканье за спиной и обернулся. Профессор МакГонагалл нетерпеливо постукивала пальцами по перилам.

— Вы, мистер Снейп, я вижу, не торопитесь. Неужели решили еще раз пройти распределение вместе с первокурсниками?

Северус смерял ее ледяным взглядом. За лето он перерос профессора трансфигурации. Но старые обиды не перерос. МакГонагалл — декан Гриффиндора, не была в списке его прямых врагов, но среди их пособников числилась еще как. Сколько раз она отбивала своих львят от заслуженного наказания, выворачивая события так, что крайним опять и снова становился он, Снейп.

— Я уже выбрал единственный в этой школе стоящий внимания факультет. А в предстоящем торжестве нет ничего особенно привлекательного, и я с удовольствием бы пропустил церемонию. Но старосте удалось уговорить меня не нарушать традицию. Вы позволите? — небрежно кивнув, он взялся за ручку двери. Разве он не был крайне вежлив?

— Ну, если вы находите церемонию настолько незначительной, думаю, вам будет совершенно безразлично, как вы будете на ней выглядеть, и то, что сзади ваша мантия украшена меловыми разводами, складывающимися в нецензурные слова, вас нисколько не смутит. А впрочем, может быть, это новая молодежная мода…

Он еле слышно чертыхнулся. Так он и знал. Недаром ему показалось, когда он входил в замок, на периферии зрения промелькнула физиономия Питегрю, мелкого Мародера. Наверное, он и заколдовал мантию. Ага, ни дня без подкола. Отлично, ему сразу напомнили, что он на вражеской территории. Впредь будет внимательнее…

МакГонагалл фыркнула опять, принимая его молчание за растерянность, взмахнула волшебной палочкой и, прежде, чем Северус успел сказать «нет!», произнесла отменяющее заклинание.

На щеках у слизеринца появились два алых пятна, что он попытался скрыть, склонив голову и позволив волосам упасть на лицо. Профессор была несколько обескуражена результатами своего колдовства. Мантия на Северусе укоротилась на пять дюймов и покрылась застарелыми химическими пятнами. Правый рукав явно был пришит вручную, и сидел не так, чтобы очень.

— Хм… я не имела в виду… ну, во всяком случае, на вашей спине больше не написано никаких оскорблений, мистер Снейп.

— Благодарю, профессор, — почти прошипел Северус, доставая палочку и отходя в сторону от двери к ближайшему окну, чтобы увидеть свое отражение. МакГонагалл хотела что-то сказать, возможно, о запрете на колдовство школьников в коридорах, но промолчала. И к счастью, потому что слизеринец еле сдерживался, чтобы не наговорить ей чего-нибудь мерзкого.

Профессор исчезла в коридоре, возможно, пошла встречать первокурсников, а он, ориентируясь на нечеткое отражение в стекле, попытался вернуть мантии утерянные параметры. Только через несколько минут он понял, что за ним наблюдают.

Гость стоял в тени, сложив руки на груди, небрежно придерживая волшебную палочку двумя пальцами. Поняв, что его заметили, он заговорил.

— Не проще ли было обзавестись новой мантией?

Что-то было в этом типе странное. Лицо как лицо, безусловно красивое, но без слащавости, глаза серого с примесью цвета, разворот плеч, как у заядлого спортсмена, обычная мантия, короткие черные волосы… Но чужак смотрел так, как будто они были знакомы давно, и очень плохо расстались. Сев невольно поежился. За свою недолгую жизнь он немало видел людей, которые его не любили, терпеть не могли, не переносили или даже ненавидели, и все равно он так и не научился принимать чужую прямую неприязнь без некоторого сердечного содрогания. Слава Богу, что хотя бы хватало сил не отражать это на лице.

Северус договорил заклинания и убедился, что мантия теперь выглядит прилично. Затем демонстративно спрятал палочку и развернулся к незнакомцу, который, похоже, никуда не торопился и собирался дождаться ответа.

— Простите, но вас это не касается, — без обиняков сказал Снейп и сильнее запахнул на себе мантию.

— Вы дружелюбны как мантикора, господин студент.

— А вы остроумны как гиппогриф, господин Не-знаю-кто.

Незнакомец фыркнул, похоже, прозвище его развеселило.

— Не стоит портить отношения с новым человеком, мистер..?

— Снейп, если вам так угодно познакомиться. Что касается портить отношения — между нами нет отношений, которые можно было бы испортить. Мистер…?

— Морган. Ваш новый преподаватель Защиты. На этот год.

— Хм, с учетом того, что должность проклята — действительно, на больший период рассчитывать не стоит,— Сев прикрыл глаза: ну вот отлично, кто его тянул за язык.

— Вы со Слизерина, молодой человек?

— Это очевидно, мистер Морган.

— Будьте любезны обращаться ко мне «профессор».

— Учебный год еще не начался. И вы не представлены как преподаватель. Это может и подождать.

Новоиспеченный профессор с любопытством, смешанным с легкой брезгливостью шагнул ближе, будто рассматривая любопытное насекомое.

— Чего вы добиваетесь? Хотите настроить меня против себя от нечего делать? У вас так развлекаются на Слизерине?

— Я всего лишь не люблю, когда кто-то лезет в мои дела без спроса. А настраивать вас против меня не надо, вы изначально настроены так, что говори я вам сутками гадости, мало что смог бы добавить.

— Такая уверенность… откуда?

— Считайте, интуиция…

— Ну что ж, Снейп, вы сами выбрали линию, нашего общения. Тем проще. И на будущее: сегодня последний день, когда я терплю ваши высказывания в подобном тоне. С завтрашнего утра не стоит забывать манеры, или не будете вылезать из отработок. Я ясно выразился?

— Предельно. Всего доброго, «профессор».— Сев развернулся и направился к дверям большого зала.

— О, Нюня пришел, а я-то надеялся, что в этом году ты со своими соплями останешься в своей Тмутаракани, — хохотнул Питегрю, когда Снейп проходил мимо гриффиндорцев к своему столу. Северус проигнорировал его, это было легко. Гораздо труднее было перенести вид целующихся Эванс и Поттера. Снейпа будто кто-то под дых ударил, так перехватило дыхание. Но ничего, он справился и уже почти подходил к своим, когда пол под ногами неожиданно заскользил, и ему стоило немалых усилий не грохнуться на пятую точку посреди пиршественного зала. Хоть он и удержался на ногах, событие не осталось незамеченным и вызвало бурю восторга за столом Гриффиндора. Это была традиция — в первый день как-нибудь достать Снейпа. Традиция мародеров, довольно безобидные подшучивания, если бы только они не были регулярными и не достали уже до самых кишок, вызывая желание на самое простое заклинание ответить серией черномагических, коих он знал в избытке.

— Нюниус, как прошло лето? Как твоя родная помойка? Что новенького?

— Снейп, фу, не подходи, от тебя несет тухлятиной. Что ты такое ел? Или облился? Какая неаккуратность…

Сев даже не слушал. Можно было вступить в перепалку, но зачем? Все эти детские игры ему давно надоели. Сейчас он думал только о Лили, которая, он знал, за его спиной сидит в обнимку с мерзким очкариком, и счастлива этим обстоятельством.

— Северус, с приездом, — Эйвери беззлобно ткнул его в бок, — слушай, что ты знаешь о ЛСД? Ты пробовал?

— Избавь меня…— Снейп скривился, отворачиваясь. За учительским столом тем временем произошли кое-какие изменения. Профессор (надо привыкать!) Морган прошел к оставленному для него месту между МакГонагалл и Вектор и, сев, любезно отвечал на расспросы профессора нумерологии, сегодня непривычно оживленной и одетой с некоторым шиком. «Флиртует», — почти злорадно подумал Снейп. Септима явно настроилась серьезно, и можно было только гадать, насколько хватит у новоиспеченного профессора выдержки слушать ее щебетание.

Справа неожиданно оказался Малсибер, тоже так себе соседство, но выбирать не приходилось.

— Ну, ты уже подумал? Собираешься послать сову Малфою?

— А ты что, у него в секретарях теперь?

— Хамишь? Кто тебя покусал-то уже?

— Проще перечислить тех, кто это не пытался сделать, — не удержался Северус.

— Смотри, у нас новый профессор. Говорят, американец, но говорит без акцента, прикольный тип. Надо будет про него Малфою рассказать… Будешь ставить, через сколько он исчезнет?

— Не буду.

— Снейп, ты хотя бы иногда можешь по-человечески говорить? Напиши часы, в которые твой разум открыт общению со смертными, я к тебе только тогда и буду подходить, мне надоело с тобой гавкаться каждый раз…

— Послушай, любой нормальный человек уже пять минут назад понял бы, что я не хочу разговаривать. Вообще ни с кем. Я хочу дождаться этого дурацкого ужина, а после — лечь спать.

— Да фиг с тобой… Просто имей в виду, что через три недели первый поход в Хогсмид, ну и у меня есть точные данные, что Малфой будет там, возможно, это будет удачный повод встретиться…

— Я же сказал, что подумаю.

— Ну, думай, думай…

Наконец его все оставили в покое и он действительно мог подумать. В первую очередь о том, где достать новую мантию. Потому что это скользкий профессор не забудет и наверняка где-нибудь припомнит ему, так или иначе. Нужно быть готовым, так что мантия должна быть. Правда, все деньги ушли на учебники и на несколько редких ингредиентов, которые не каждый день бывают в продаже. Ну и еще он не удержался и купил таки антикварное издание Альдениуса с пометками на полях самого зельевара, опустошив свой и без того невеликий счет окончательно. Так что не осталось даже карманных денег.

— Снейп, все-таки, ты пробовал ЛСД?

— Отстань, Эйвери. Я магловскими наркотиками не занимаюсь.

— А почему бы и нет? А можешь сам что-нибудь такое замутить, чтобы без последствий и привыкания?

— Эйв, ты идиот. Это окончательное. Зафига волшебнику наркотики, когда он и так любую сказку может сделать былью?

— Не скажи. Разница огромная. Любая сказка, которую ты воплощаешь, это осознанное решение, а так — вообрази — вольный полет фантазии…. Я поставлю ингредиенты и клиентуру, а с тебя рецептик и производство. Вообрази, какие открываются горизонты! Мы же Малфоев за пояс заткнем.

— Боюсь, у тебя уже начался вольный полет фантазии, без всякого допинга. Думаешь, я влезу в такую авантюру? С учетом, что за это светит изрядный срок, как в магическом, так и в магловском мире.

— Какой ты скучный, Снейп. Хорошо, хотя бы приворотное сваришь?

— Ты в курсе, что это запрещено?

— Конечно, все в курсе, — хохотнул Эйв,— не дрейфь, не всплывет…

— Пятнадцать, и твои ингредиенты.

— Десять, и — ты совсем охамел?

— Ты не понял с первого раза… Двадцать и твои ингредиенты.

— Снейп, ты чего…

— Через минуту будет двадцать пять, а еще через пять минут мы подойдем к рыночной стоимости этого товара…— меланхолично отметил Северус.

— Хорошо, скупердяй, будет тебе. Но только чтоб сработало. А то помню я, как ты Томаса в прошлом году надул.

— Сработает. И у Томаса сработало бы, если бы он не принес негодную траву и не хамил мне. Он так тщательно следил, чтобы я все использовал по назначению, что мне расхотелось ему говорить про испорченный ингредиент…

— Да помню. А переломанные пальцы ты потом за одну ночь вылечил, наверное, оно того стоило, — хмыкнул Эйвери, — но двадцать галлеонов — не шутка, может по дружбе?..

— Тебе никто не мешает сварить приворотное самому. Только сухарики для Азкабана посуши заранее. Ну и веночек траурный на могилку девушке — а то, кто знает, что ты там наваришь….

— Ладно, договорились. Когда приступишь?

— Когда принесешь ингредиенты…

— Список давай?

Северус под столом махнул палочкой, трансфигурируя перо из вилки и кусок пергамента из салфетки. Приворотное Снейп варил давно и всего пару раз, чтобы удостовериться, что это несложно. Но все составы, когда-либо выходившие из его рук, намертво запечатывались в его памяти, так что написать список не составило труда.

Тем временем, пир шел своим ходом. Директор объявил изменения в составе, Слизерин вяло похлопал новому учителю защиты. Сев исподтишка наблюдал за ним. Странно, но профессор тоже за кем-то тайно наблюдал — за кем-то из гриффиндорцев. Сев попытался отследить, но не получилось. А вернувшись взглядом к учительскому столу, наткнулся на холодный взгляд профессора, который заметил его внимание. Гляделки продолжались пару минут, потом Северус просто вернулся к своей тарелке. Он не привык есть много, но с учетом того, что последний раз он ел вчера, отказываться от праздничного угощения не стоило.

Ему не нравился новый преподаватель. И в то же время, было в нем что-то будоражащее любопытство. Пока на памяти Снейпа лучшим вариантом на этой должности был Флитвик, но и тот только один год проработал с ними, на пятом курсе, а все остальные преподы–неудачники не стоили внимания. По крайней мере, с точки зрения Северуса, который уже давно изучил все, что мог дать ему учебник, а в некоторых случаях, и больше. Единственно, ему не хватало практики, и не получались некоторые заклинания требующие большого душевного подъема, а в остальном, он не сильно-то полагался на преподавателей. В том, что он хорошо сдаст экзамен, сомнений не было. Если его не станут специально заваливать. А такой вариант тоже мог осуществиться с легкой руки мистера Моргана. Хорошо бы, этот преподаватель не продержался до конца года, а исчез раньше, как растворился в неизвестности профессор Ньюпорт, не вернувшийся после ночного патрулирования Хогвартса. Позже от него прилетела сова, откуда-то из Австралии, но экзамены пришлось принимать министерской комиссии без него. Вот, может, и этот… Снейп кинул еще один взгляд на профессора. Нет, этот не исчезнет. Интуиция или нет, но Сев откуда-то знал, что появление в школе этого американца серьезно осложнит ему жизнь.


	3. Chapter 3

Мантию пришлось заказать совой, потому что выбраться из Хогвартса не было никакой возможности. Двадцати полученных галеонов хватило с лихвой, еще и осталась мелочь.

Сова принесла объемный пакет рано утром, и Северус уединился в комнате, чтобы примерить обновку. Правда, после примерки оказалось, что то ли он еще немного подрос, то ли неточно снял мерки, но рукава мантии оказались самую малость коротковаты, а подол не закрывал ботинки полностью. Пара сантиметров в принципе ничего не меняла, разве что стали видны манжеты рубашки. Мантия была совершенно новой, и от этого в нем поселилось давно забытое ощущение спокойствия и удовлетворения. Он даже почувствовал себя на пару лет старше и стал снисходительнее, настолько, что, когда кто-то из младшекурсников на перемене врезался в него с разлету, не стал проклинать бедолагу и даже не обругал. Аккуратно придержав его за локоть, Северус спокойно напомнил, что стоит смотреть, куда идешь, а потом улыбнулся. От его улыбки мальчишка припустил по коридору так, будто за ним гналась мантикора. Сев только пожал плечами и пошел дальше. Ну да, не красавец. Но чего так пугаться-то?

Впереди его ждал первый урок по защите у нового преподавателя. Купленная мантия защищала от чужих взглядов будто броня, и донимавшая накануне неуверенность куда-то испарилась. В конце концов, ничего страшного не случится. Он готов к уроку, он знает в два раза больше, чем его однокурсники, и вообще, может быть, ему только показалось, что этот американец имеет на него зуб?

Профессор Морган, стоя около окна в противоположной от двери части класса, окидывал взглядом входящих студентов.

В этом году ожидалось явно что-то нетрадиционное, потому что парт на местах не обнаружилось, а возле стен были расставлены длинные скамьи для желающих присесть. Не было и привычной учительской кафедры, и студенты в недоумении оглядывались, гадая, как им разместиться.

— Доброе утро, класс. Как вы догадались, упор у нас с вами будет сделан на практические занятия. Темы для семинаров вы будете сдавать мне в виде рефератов по указанному мной индивидуальному для каждого минимуму. А практика у нас будет постоянно. Для желающих дополнительных занятий, если таковые обнаружатся, я организую небольшой дуэльный клуб. Я слышал, это не первая попытка его организации, так что поддержим благие начинания предшественников. А сейчас, оставьте ваши сумки около двери и устраивайтесь, кому где удобнее. Около стен, господа. Исходя из того, что мы будем практиковаться в заклинаниях разной степени опасности, я счел необходимым позаботиться о защите. В радиусе одного метра от стен проходит барьер, вы почувствуете, когда преодолеваете его в ту или иную сторону. Не советую во время практики высовываться из безопасной зоны, если вас об этом не просили. Если не хотите оказаться в больничном крыле.

— Простите, профессор? — черноволосая слизеринка подняла руку.

— Что вы хотели спросить, мисс?..

— Макферсон, сэр. Разве наш предмет не «защита от темных искусств»? Какие именно заклинания «разной степени опасности»? Или вы собираетесь перестроить уроки на просто «Темные искусства»?

Класс зашумел, причем, в гомоне смешивалось как негодование, так и довольные возгласы. Кто-то похлопывал соседа по плечу, соглашаясь заранее с предстоящими новшествами.

— Мисс, речь идет о том, что самое элементарное заклинание, примененное не вовремя и не к месту, может оказаться фатальным. Даже Люмос. Самое очевидное — Секо, направленное на артерию, — позволит вашему противнику распроститься с жизнью за считанные минуты, в то время как хороший садовник подравняет с его помощью розовые кусты. Не выходить за защитный барьер никому, кроме названных мною студентов. Это достаточно просто к усвоению. Приступим. Я полагаю, летом никто из вас не вспоминал об уроках, тем не менее, я хотел бы быстро пробежаться по материалу, который вы усвоили за прошлые годы. Добровольцы продемонстрировать свои умения есть?

Добровольцами быть никто не вызвался. Профессор окинул аудиторию острым взглядом, и, видимо, наугад ткнул в ближайшего.

— Что ж, представьтесь, выйдите на середину и ответьте на пару моих вопросов.

С большой неохотой, натянуто улыбаясь, в центр вышел гриффиндорец Петтигрю. Опасливо озираясь, он неловко отшучивался на последовавшие негромкие реплики однокурсников. Снейп удовлетворенно сложил руки на груди, приваливаясь к стене. Петтигрю знаниями не блистал, и ожидать от него хорошего ответа не стоило. Приятно будет посмотреть, как самого мелкого из мародеров пропесочат на людях.

— Что вы можете мне рассказать о Серой Полуночнице, мистер…

— Петтигрю, Питер. Сэр… С ней — это…— Питер с ожиданием посмотрел в сторону своих, ожидая подсказки, но все с недоумением переглядывались. Кое-кто с тоской посматривал в сторону оставленных у входа сумок, где вне зоны достижения лежали учебники, — лучше вообще не встречаться… — наугад закончил гриффиндорец.

— Почему же, не соизволите ли объяснить?

— Потому что… это опасно… для жизни…

Снейп позволил себе улыбнуться. Серая Полуночница, очень мило! Насколько он помнил, это был один из видов совершенно безобидных бабочек, в отличие от Жемчужниц, Белых Полуночниц, обитающих в районах кладбищ и паразитирующих на человеке. Они откладывали яйца под кожу жертвы, и личинки росли, питаясь его жизненной и магической силой. Прилетали же бабочки, как прочие насекомые на огонь, на чувства тоски, отчаяния и боли от потери. Наиболее активными становились в ночное время. Однажды он видел жемчужницу слишком близко от себя… К счастью, солнце к тому моменту еще не село окончательно, и это дало ему шанс ее заметить и убраться подобру-поздорову с кладбища… и этот случай очень помог усвоить материал.

— Подробнее? — Морган прислонился к колонне в конце зала, где раньше была кафедра.

— Ну, они… это…

— Кто-нибудь?.. Чему вы улыбаетесь, мистер Снейп? Нравится наблюдать, как кто-то барахтается в невежестве и радоваться, что это не вы?

— Второе, профессор.

Кто-то в классе тихо ахнул, а Северус выпрямился, сам не понимая, почему опять его понесло не туда.

— Я могу проверить уровень и ваших знаний. Это не сложно устроить. Вам есть, что сказать по вопросу? Прошу, присоединяйтесь к нашему узкому кругу. Полагаю, вы знаете, чем опасна серая жемчужница.

Снейп неохотно вышел вперед, не обращая внимания на «ободряющие» выкрики: «Нюниус сейчас всем покажет!», «Нюня, осторожно, это может быть опасно!»

— Да, сэр, по совершенной случайности — знаю. Если вы слишком низко летите на метле в ночное время над землей, намазались фосфором или просто подсвечиваете дорогу Люмосом, это опасное насекомое может попасть вам в глаз, что повлечет ваше падение, переломы конечностей и так далее вплоть до смертельного исхода.

Класс грохнул от смеха. Петтигрю покраснел, но счел нужным хихикнуть тоже.

Профессор заинтересовано посмотрел на Снейпа и подошел ближе.

— Значит, никакой опасности это существо для вас не представит, — преподаватель взмахнул палочкой, и к нему подлетела стеклянная банка с бьющимся о стенки серебристым насекомым. Еще одно движение, и темные шторы закрыли окна, а несколько светильников по периметру класса загорелись бледно-синим светом. Кто-то восхищенно охнул: «Невербальное!», кто-то испуганно пискнул, придавленный соседями, желающими рассмотреть подробности. Петтигрю, не дожидаясь разрешения, встал в строй, с облегчением ощущая, как тонкая, но прочная стена заклинания отделяет его от центра класса.

Снейп замер. Вот так вот, без предупреждения! И где ваша честность, господин профессор, ведь это как раз белая жемчужница, такая же, как он видел однажды…

Это было красиво. Выпущенная из банки бабочка перестала метаться, а словно замерла в воздухе, раскрывая и закрывая свои тонкие крылья. Взмахи были такими редкими, как будто воздух класса был для нее слишком густым, и она не столько летела, сколько плыла.

Северус осторожно достал палочку. Возможно, он ошибся, возможно, американец просто проверяет их всех на вшивость, и это не жемчужница, возможно, он ошибся и в прошлый раз, в конце концов, многих неприятных монстров они изучали лишь по книгам, и он не обязан… Бабочка продолжала кружить на месте. Весь класс замер, словно чувствуя, что все не так просто.

— Ну что же, мистер Снейп, вы растерялись? Сделайте что-нибудь?

— Она не нападает… Почему я должен ее убивать?

— Вам жаль бабочку? Похвально, не ожидал подобных настроений на Слизерине. Но меня удивляет другое: если вы сказали, что это насекомое неопасно, зачем вы вообще достали палочку?

— Затем, что я ничего не говорил об ЭТОМ насекомом. Это не серая жемчужница. Это — белая…

— Вот как. И в чем же разница? — профессор говорил без выражения, так что понять обрадовало или уязвило его то, что его задумка была раскрыта, не представляло никакой возможности.

— Серая — это обычная бабочка, а белая — полу-фантом, частично материализованное заклинание, — ответил Снейп, вспоминая.

— Верно. Белая жемчужница, класс опасности второй. Редкость — класс первый. Смертельных исходов за последние десять лет — пять. Появилась в результате темного проклятия в 1780 году. Вы проходили насекомых осенью 6 курса. Это не самый страшный «зверь», с которым вас может столкнуть судьба. Но если вы, прочитав один раз учебник, выкинули из головы его содержимое спустя несколько месяцев, то не удивляйтесь, что следующий статистический случай может оказаться вашим. Мистер Снейп, судя по всему, вы можете рассказать, как она убивает. Прошу вас. И отправьте насекомое в банку. Не убивая. Все-таки класс редкости первый.

— Она живет на кладбищах… и ее притягивает горе. Такой маленький дементор…— заговорил Снейп, заворожено наблюдая, как жемчужница словно потекла в его сторону. — Под кожу жертвы она откладывает свои яйца, и на несколько недель человек как будто засыпает и видит бесконечный сон, где его горе концентрируется до бесконечности. Для личинок нужны очень интенсивные чувства, — бабочка пролетела мимо, лишь на несколько секунд зависнув перед ним. Северус проследил за ней глазами и продолжил:

— Личинки можно выявить только некоторыми чарами. Но уничтожить их очень сложно. Насекомое довольно медлительное, и можно просто от него убежать. Патронус, в отличие от дементоров, для нее смертелен. Бабочку невозможно уничтожить физически никакими другими заклинаниями, хотя она осязаема. По сути, она — фантом, но развеять ее, как простой призрак, тоже невозможно.

Жемчужница подлетела к профессору и медленно стала кружить вокруг него.

— Превосходно. Не ожидал от вас. Я слышал, что вы специалист по зельям, но что вы увлекаетесь насекомыми, для меня новость, — кто-то за защитным экраном засмеялся. — Избавьте меня от такого неприятного соседства, и получите свои заслуженные баллы.

— Аэрис Партис… — Северус начертил кончиком палочки короткую надпись, и тонкие смерчики закружились вокруг насекомого, увлекая жемчужницу прочь от головы профессора в сторону оставленной на полу банки. Тяжелая стеклянная крышка опустилась следом за ней, отгораживая от людей.

Вспыхнул свет. Северус прикрыл глаза рукою, ощущение, что он вернулся из другого места, не проходило, хотя декорации не менялись.

— Двадцать балов Слизерину. Гриффиндор, у вас был шанс. К следующему уроку сдадите мне эссе с описанием магических насекомых первого и второго класса опасности. Лично для мистера Снейпа первого, второго и третьего класса. Думаю, для такого энтомолога как вы, это труда не составит.

Снейп скрипнул зубами. Будто ему не чем больше заняться, как только читать о насекомых.

— Вы ему лучше про летучих мышей задание дайте — он близко знаком с темой… — выкрикнули с места. Профессор пропустил выкрик мимо ушей, хотя усмешка промелькнула у него на лице.

— А теперь, я разобью вас на пары. Вспомним материал 2-4 курсов и потренируемся в элементарных защитных заклинаниях. Алгоритм простой. Нападающий — Экспеллиармус, защищающийся — Протего. Все ясно? Блек Сириус — Макферсон Эдит. Фрэнк Лонгботтом — Александр Фитц-Уильямс. Рейчел Неш — Джеймс Стэнфорд. Лили Эванс — Оливиа Марчбенкс. Питер Петтигрю — Джон Малсибер. Джеймс Поттер — Северус Снейп. Прошу. Остальные — за линию, и ждем своей очереди.

О, да! Это читалось и в глазах Снейпа, и в глазах Поттера. Не прошло и двух минут, как задание было забыто, и в ход пошли разнообразные заклинания, не входящие в список. Как ни странно, их никто не останавливал, пространство вокруг очистилось будто само собой, и со всех сторон зазвучали поддерживающие выкрики. Предсказуемо, Гриффиндор болел за Поттера, Слизерин — за Снейпа. Скорость все увеличивалась, и иногда Северусу казалось, что он не произносит заклинания, а они сами рождаются на кончике его палочки. Поттер хорошенько приложил его об пол, изваляв новую мантию, но и он не остался в долгу — на лице противника осталась длинная ссадина, и рассыпались оранжевые фурункулы. Только вот в левое колено угодило заклинание, и теперь оно норовило вывернуться в другую сторону. Передвигаться становилось все сложнее. Неожиданно все его конечности онемели, и он с грохотом обрушился на каменный пол. Снейп был готов плеваться от ярости и не понимал, как он мог пропустить Петрификус от Поттера. Но откуда-то сбоку, куда не доставало периферийное зрение его замороженных глаз, раздался голос.

— Вы только что видели приблизительный вариант того, что будет происходить во время учебных дуэлей в нашем клубе. Старшие два курса — по пятницам в шесть часов. Это факультативно, я не жду вас всех. Но вас, мистер Поттер, — я буду очень рад видеть. Из вас выйдет превосходный аурор со временем. Отправляйтесь в больничное крыло, приведите лицо в порядок. Мисс Эванс, будьте добры проводить однокурсника к мадам Помфри. Кто мне скажет, сколько заклинаний может отразить Протего?

— Одно…

— Несколько...

— Зависит от волшебника, — выкрики с места.

Снейп пытался бороться с заклинанием, но тело как будто налилось свинцом. Никто не собирался снимать с него заклинание. Хотелось кого-нибудь убить и начать с Моргана.

— Все ответы верные, среднестатистическое Протего используется для отражения единичного проклятия. В случае нападения нескольких недоброжелателей заклинание защитит вас максимум от трех заклятий, на большее рассчитывать не стоит. Но в единичных случаях внутренние резервы волшебника настолько велики, что он может выдержать прямой удар пятидесяти магов. Впрочем, до Мерлина нам всем как пешком до … Марса.

Преподаватель подошел и встал над Северусом, продолжая лекцию, не глядя на студента. А у Снейпа начало безумно саднить глаза от невозможности моргнуть, и потекли слезы.

— Щитовое заклинание, одновременно исполненное несколькими магами, при достаточно четкой синхронизации позволяет создать защитную стену большей протяженности и стабильности, чем отдельные, но взятые в сумме защитные поверхности. Для тех кто не понял, Протего, одновременно исполненное двумя магами, находящимися рядом, обладает лучшими защитными свойствами, если сравнивать с Протего каждого из этих волшебников в отдельности. Приблизительно на 20 процентов. Эта особенность действует и в отношении большинства других заклинаний. Сложность в том, что для синхронной работы нужны долгие тренировки или природная настройка людей друг на друга, что случается довольно редко, чаще всего между супругами, близкими родственниками или действительно близкими по духу людьми. Проведем небольшую демонстрацию. Алиса Смит, Фрэнк Лонгботтом — прошу вас. Я атакую вас, а вы попробуйте одновременно защититься Протего. Готовы? Арканус Вертум…. Проевосходно. Видите? Осколки не проходят не только с моей стороны, но и сверху, и даже с другой стороны… Благодарю вас.

Северус смог, наконец, подчинить себе хотя бы веки. Закрыть глаза оказалось потрясающим, ни с чем несравнимым ощущением.

— Протего — невидимое заклинание, и становится видимым только в момент, когда об него разбивается чужеродное заклинание. Вы все видели что-то вроде белого блика. Обычно заклинание образует слегка выгнутую стену чуть выше роста человека, произнесшего заклинание. При некоторой тренировке, возможно осознано создавать щитовые чары, формирующие сферу вокруг вас, но прочность подобного заклинания в разы меньше. Тренироваться достаточно просто — при произнесении заклинания представьте желаемую форму. Если устроить в это время локальный дождь, то ваши успехи станут вам ясны в ту же секунду. Для защиты от падающих предметов, осколков и прочей гадости сферическое Протего будет более чем кстати. Но в драке с несколькими противниками лучше пользоваться стандартным Протего для каждого из нападающих. Да, господа, нужно развивать скорость и ловкость…

Северус смог пошевелить пальцами на руках, после этого дело пошло быстрее, он словно понял, как это работает, и, сантиметр за сантиметром, снимал с себя заклятие.

— Профессор, а зачем нам это? Вы будто на войну нас готовите…

— Для тех, кто предпочитает прятать голову в песок или не интересуется политикой, сообщаю — идет война. Про нее не пишут в газетах на первых страницах. И нет открытых боевых действий. Просто пропадают маги, и маглы умирают при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Министерство не горит желанием сообщать подробности обывателям, то есть — нам с вами. Но если вы будете готовы, то, возможно, пришедшие убить вас и вашу семью наткнутся на способного защититься человека, а не на недоучку, использующего палочку только для приготовления домашней выпечки. Итак, Лонгботтом, Смит, Поттер — по десять баллов за урок. Снейп... ах, да… Снейп, — преподаватель кинул отменяющее заклинание и протянул руку Северусу, чтобы помочь подняться, но тот не принял помощи, хотя после долгого онемения тело почти не повиновалось. Профессор не стал настаивать, отвернулся и прошел дальше. — Как я сказал, любителю энтомологии двадцать баллов. Поттер и Снейп — за самоуправство минус десять баллов с каждого. Как вы видели, Петрификус Тоталус очень тяжело снять самостоятельно, для некоторых задача может быть вообще непосильной. Это заклинание исчезает самостоятельно со смертью наложившего его мага. В противном случае требуется Финита. К счастью, Финита может исходить от любого мага, иначе это заклинание было бы причислено к категории особо опасных. А так, мы проходим его в программе первого курса. Тем не менее, как в случае с мистером Снейпом, если вы оказались под Петрификусом, заперты или в окружении людей, от которых бессмысленно ждать помощи, нужно начинать бороться с заклинанием с первой же минуты. Так вы можете хотя бы попытаться спасти от повреждения свои глаза. Впрочем, вы начнете бороться с заклинанием интуитивно, только чтобы избежать боли. Если вам достанется сердобольный противник, он может самолично закрыть вам глаза или добавить вам заклинание Искусственных Слез, не очень употребительное, но в данном случае весьма уместное, в основном используемое для лечения животных… Задание вы знаете. Все свободны.

С шумом, большим, чем после обычного урока, студенты поспешили к выходу. Профессор Морган трансфигурировал обратно нормальную кафедру и сел за стол к раскрытому журналу. Снейп добрался до своей сумки. Последствия Петрификуса почти полностью прошли, а вот вывернутая суставом коленка не позволяла наступать на правую ногу нормально. Нужно было отправляться в больничное крыло.

— Мистер Снейп… — Морган оторвался от записей, — Я сожалею, что среди двадцати пяти человек в классе не нашлось ни одного, кто расколдовал бы вас. Я думаю, это издержки вашего характера. Вам нужно было завести друзей.

— Из этих двадцати пяти нет ни одного, кого я хотел бы назвать своим другом.

— Это ваш выбор. Идите, — профессор вернулся к записям. — И приведите в порядок мантию, вы весь в пыли.

Северус похромал мимо кафедры, задержавшись на секунду рядом с преподавателем.

— Вы учите защищаться всех. Сегодня мы студенты, а завтра можем оказаться по разные стороны. Получается, вы учите нас защищаться друг от друга?

«И не пытайтесь меня приморозить к месту взглядом, профессор, со мной номер не пройдет», — подумал он.

— А вы, конечно, со стороной уже определились. Кто бы сомневался... — Морган откинулся на стуле. — Возможно, я даю знания, которые кто-то употребит во зло. У меня нет гарантий. Пока вы все студенты, но через год, когда все вы станете самостоятельными… Надеюсь, за этот год мне удастся кого убедить, кого запугать последствиями перехода на Темную сторону. Дальше преступниками займутся ауроры. Поверьте, в Азкабане хватит места для всех, кто не умеет уважать закон и не ценит чужую жизнь. Впрочем, у всех есть шанс ошибиться. И раскаяться, и даже получить прощение, по крайней мере, некоторые великие волшебники в это верят, — лицо у Моргана застыло маской, а глаза полыхнули недобрым огнем. — Я так не считаю. Я думаю, что некоторых людей невозможно изменить. И было бы лучше, чтобы они не рождались… Я ответил на ваш вопрос? Идите.

Северус вышел и закрыл за собой дверь. Может, он был параноиком, но Морган что-то имел лично против него. И их первая встреча тут была ни при чем. Снейп просто левой пяткой чувствовал, что что-то тут нечисто. В этом нужно было разобраться, и чем быстрее, тем лучше.


	4. Chapter 4

За повседневными делами пролетел месяц. Северус разрывался между дипломным проектом по зельеварению и непрерывным потоком письменных работ по защите от темных искусств. Даже МакГонагалл никогда не доставала его так, как этот новичок. На практических занятиях же Морган его не трогал после случая с Петрификусом, и Сев отчаянно скучал, глядя, как его однокурсники повторяют вразброс программу за все предыдущие годы.

Нет, Морган говорил и показывал очень хорошо. Наверное, у этого американца был преподавательский талант, его с удовольствием слушали, вникали, и те, у кого были «хвосты» по прошлым темам и наличествовали минимальные мозги, потихоньку подтягивались к общему среднему, но довольно высокому уровню. Девчонки, так те просто сошли с ума. Почти выпускницы рисовали сердечки на полях сдаваемых работ и душили пергаменты сногсшибательными ароматами. Одна хаффлпафка даже обратилась к Снейпу по поводу приворотного, на что он выразительно повертел пальцем у виска.

Но пока профессор не сказал и не показал ничего нового. Возможно, он что-то рассказывал во время занятий в дуэльном клубе, но Северус не появился там ни разу. Не было времени, да и не очень-то хотелось лишний раз видеть всю мародерскую шайку и слушать их прибаутки. А то, что Мародеры прочно обосновались в клубе, не было тайной. Поттер в каждую свободную минуту показывал Люпину некоторые приемы, которые у последнего не получались, и вокруг неизменно собиралась группа почитателей, слушающих его с открытыми ртами. Блек комментировал свои дуэли на переменах, красуясь перед девушками. Петтигрю не уставал повторять одно и то же предположение, что некоторые слизеринцы из трусости бояться ходить в дуэльный клуб. Иногда Снейп ловил на себе оценивающий взгляд какого-нибудь мародера, словно спрашивающий, почему он игнорирует общее увлечение, неужели и вправду трусит?..

Иногда о клубе заговаривали и ребята с его факультета.

— Сегодня эта грязнокровка Эванс размазала Розье по стенке, — делился Малсибер, поедая бутерброды, которые удалось вытребовать у домовиков. — Представь, в прямом смысле слова! Вот он плевался, до смерти ей не забудет…

— Не называй ее грязнокровкой… — Сев проткнул пергамент пером и с отвращением отодвинул и то, и другое.

— И почему это я не должен ее так называть? — ухмыльнулся слизеринец. — Это же правда.

Повисла долгая пауза. Северус смотрел в пустоту.

— Потому что существует более приличное слово для обозначения ее статуса по крови. Эванс... была моим другом. И придержи язык, когда говоришь о ней, — он протер слезящиеся глаза.

— Сев, я могу назвать ее как угодно, хоть самой чистокровной принцессой Гриффиндора, это не изменит ни того, что ее родители маглы, ни того, что она тебя откровенно послала. Снейп, она с тобой даже не здоровается, а ты... Я вообще удивлен, что ты ее еще помнишь.

— Мы вместе учимся, забыл? И вообще дурацкая тема... Я не подозревал, что вы записались в клуб.

— Да, там есть немного наших. Врага надо знать в лицо. Уверен, что Поттер пойдет в ауроры, Морган так его и нахваливает.

— Скатертью дорожка… Джон, откуда вообще взялся Морган, ты про него что-нибудь знаешь?

— Ага, я-таки дождался звездного часа. Северус Снейп заговорил, Северус Снейп задает вопросы… Ну, кое-что я слышал. Что он пять лет проработал в аурорате Чикаго или в Сан-Франциско. Потом приехал в Англию, и сразу к нам. Кажется, семьи у него нет, а происхождение какое-то мутное. Грязнокровка…о, пардон, маглорожденный, наверное. Или на этого типа твои защитные реакции не распространяются?

— «Наверное» и «кажется» — это очень информативно, спасибо.

— «Спасибом» сыт не будешь.

— Узнаешь что-то конкретное, тогда и приходи торговаться, а пока твоя информация кната ломаного не стоит.

— Посмотрим. Может, и узнаю чего. В каком направлении искать?

— Все что этого типа связывает с Англией. Откуда вообще взялся, где учился, и про прошлое, если раскопаешь…

— А вопрос не для протокола, к чему тебе?

— Праздное любопытство.

— О, я и не подозревал, что оно у тебя есть.

— Я рад, что смог тебя чем-то удивить…

Малсибер ретировался вместе с оставшимися бутербродами, а Северусу пришлось вернуться к письменной по Защите. Работа была кропотливая, нудная и совершенно ему не нужная. Так и хотелось бросить ее на середине, но он не привык оставлять незаконченные дела, да и потом, Морган же все равно не отстанет…

Шел уже третий час ночи, а до конца работы оставалось еще немало материала. Еще через час, доползая до своей кровати и роняя свиток с готовой работой на тумбочку рядом, Снейп подумал, что надо не забыть зачаровать будильник, чтобы хоть не зря страдать, ведь первой парой должна быть защита…

…Ночью ему, к счастью, ничего не снилось…

…И первую пару тоже ничего не снилось...

Проснулся он часам к одиннадцати со слегка мутной головой, посмотрел на свернутый пергамент на тумбочке и уткнулся носом в подушку — слишком поздно. «Морган меня убьет»,— подумал он.

После обеда Северуса в коридоре остановил профессор защиты, и он был очень и очень зол. «Кажется, начинает сбываться собственное предсказание…»— Снейп тоскливо посмотрел в сторону уходящих однокурсников.

— Вы решили игнорировать мои уроки, Снейп?

— Нет, профессор, я просто проспал.

— Минус двадцать баллов за то, что проспали. В следующий раз будет пятьдесят. С вашей легкой руки Слизерин скоро сможет забыть про кубок школы.

— Я переживу это, профессор. Я могу идти?

— Вы считаете, что вам все позволено? Вы оскорбительно ведете себя в присутствии преподавателя, игнорируете замечания, хамите…

— Извините, сэр, я не выспался. Писал классификацию инфери и происхождение со ссылкой на древнеегипетские источники. А когда я плохо сплю, я всегда не очень вежлив.

— Полагаете, вас это извиняет?

— Не думаю. Но я и это переживу. Профессор, у меня начинаются урок по чарам, могу я идти?

— К следующему разу не забудьте сдать старую и новую работы. С вас — три фута сочинения про вампиров с перечнем существующих на сегодняшний день официально зарегистрированных кланов.

Снейп сам не понял, почему именно сейчас его переклинило. Вместо того, чтобы согласно кивнуть и идти своей дорогой, он остановил профессора, удержав его за мантию, за что получил недоумевающий взгляд.

— Как я догадываюсь, задание специально расширенно для меня? У остальных другое задание?

— Вам полезно занять свой мозг и свое время чем-то более безопасным, чем черномагические проклятия.

— Вам просто нравится так бездарно тратить мое время? — Северус еле сдерживался. Похоже, профессор тоже еле-еле держал себя в руках.

— Вас не устраивает мои методы преподавания? Считаете, что ваши были бы лучше? Вы же у нас великий специалист во всем, да? Вот и доказывайте это, пишите…

— А вам, похоже, нужны мои работы в качестве конспектов для младшекурсников?

— Как ты смеешь? Ты, скользкий, самовлюбленный, высокомерный… — Морган побелел лицом и почти что замахнулся на студента.

Снейп онемел на секунду.

— Профессор, вы уверены в том, что собираетесь сделать?

Морган отшатнулся, тяжело дыша.

— Что ж, если вы настолько не нуждаетесь в моих уроках — можете не приходить на них вообще. Увидимся на экзаменах, возможно.

— Возможно. Если проклятие не съест вас раньше.

— Не дождетесь, — профессор развернулся и исчез в боковом коридоре. Снейп прислонился к колонне. О, какие перспективы… жуткие перспективы… Ладно, поздно уже. Можно сказать, освободилось время для лабораторной работы, а ведь у него столько задумок… О, черт, черт, черт….

В конце концов, вышло как лучше. Сев стал, наконец, высыпаться, а исследования пошли с неожиданной скоростью, правда, не в ту сторону, куда он в начале планировал. А когда однокурсники спрашивали, почему он не ходит на Защиту, только отмахивался. Декан его делами не интересовался, и жизнь потихоньку налаживалась.

Малфой прислал еще одну сову с простым и искренним соболезнованиями. И Северус согласился встретиться, это же его ни к чему не обязывало…

Малфой выглядел как всегда сногсшибательно, идеален от кончиков волос до кончика тонкой черной кожаной перчатки. Рядом с ним Северус особо остро чувствовал свою уродливость. Не то, что это было новостью, но большую часть времени Снейпу удавалось об этом не думать, да и видел Люциуса он последний раз четыре года назад. А теперь аристократ еще больше привлекал внимание.

За его столиком в «Трех метлах», потеснившись, уместилось семеро слизеринцев. Малсибер и Розье были среди присутствующих. Единственная девушка с их курса, Рейчел, сидела рядом с Люциусом. На столе стояли кружки со сливочным пивом для студентов, Малфой пил что-то посерьезнее.

Еще от двери Снейп услышал обворожительный голос Люциуса, рассказывающего какие-то министерские байки. Слизеринский стол взрывался от хохота. Царила веселая полупьяная атмосфера. Всем было хорошо. Сев чуть было не повернул обратно: если где-то люди радуются, то лучше им не мешать, не портить все своим появлением… Но Малфой выцепил его зорким взглядом среди многочисленных посетителей и даже поднялся навстречу, не договорив историю…

— Северус, рад тебя видеть! Иди к нам!

Люциус был само радушие. И хоть Сев прекрасно понимал, что у Малфоя это качество вырабатывалось годами и было доведено до уровня профессионализма, ему все равно было приятно слышать, что кто-то говорит с ним как с… Как с другом?

— Малыш, ты подвинешься? — Люц потрепал Рейчел за подбородок, и девушке ничего не оставалось, как уступить свое место Снейпу. — Сливочное пиво? Не откажешься, надеюсь? А то мы все здесь уже веселые, наверное, на твой трезвый взгляд не совсем вменяемые...

— Да, спасибо… Нет, все в порядке, — Северус взял пиво и откинулся на спинку стула, но маневр не удался, спрятаться в тени сверкающего соседа не получилось. Малфой продолжал говорить, но постоянно держал Снейпа как главного своего слушателя, обращался к нему, иногда касался рукой, словно нуждался в его поддержке и одобрении. Как ни странно, это не раздражало. Разговор и веселье, притихшие с появлением нового участника, возобновились вновь.

По рассказам Люциуса дела в министерстве магии шли из рук вон плохо, работало там сборище идиотов, но что еще хуже — и смешнее — самоуверенных и инициативных идиотов, что приводило к невероятному количеству казусов...

— …Идет обсуждение закона на отслеживание аппарации… К слову сказать, все как будто позабыли о законе о праве каждого мага на свободу передвижения… Итак, идет обсуждение закона, эксперт рассказывает, что было решено экспериментальную группу обязать носить специальные браслеты, способные определять координаты мага. И сейчас они всем продемонстрируют действие прибора. Сам экспериментатор аппарирует, его помощники должны отследить сигнал. Пять минут высчитывают, десять… Довольные, объявляют результаты… Возвращается экспериментатор, ему говорят, вы были вот по этому адресу, в гостях у своего секретаря. Тот в смущении — он был в Британском музее. И вдруг в зал влетает взъерошенная сова с письмом: «Дорогой, я схожу, навещу маму, мусик-пусик , ты оставил свой браслетик дома, а он так подходит к моей сумочке… До вечера». Обсуждение было отложено на неопределенное время, пока специалист не разберется со своей женой. Но думаю, дату новой демонстрации так и не назначат, ведь сам господин министр вряд ли захочет, чтобы его жена всегда была в курсе его передвижений…

— Люциус, ты все не говоришь, когда мы сможем увидеть... ну, ты сам знаешь, кого… — Розье был полон энтузиазма, остальные тоже увлеченно закивали.

— Терпение, господа. Это обязательно скоро случится, я уже рассказал Лорду о вас всех, и он рад, что современная молодежь не остается в стороне и не хочет чтобы старинные традиции и привилегии были уничтожены кучкой правителей-маглолюбов. Мы еще встретимся и поговорим об этом, сейчас просто учитесь. Он — великий волшебник, и очень ценит ум и талант. Вы все нужны ему. И со временем вас ждут слава и почести. В новом мире, который скоро придет на замену существующей рухляди. В мире, где знание не прячут от достойных, где не усредняют требования только для того, чтобы дать грязнокровкам шанс найти работу, где не узаконивают идиотские квоты для маглорожденных в ущерб по-настоящему талантливым. Скоро придет конец этому прогнившему миру бюрократов и посредственностей у власти…

— За новый мир!

— За новый мир! — все загалдели и дружно подняли кружки.

— За новый мир… — Сев глотнул немного пива и добавил тихо. — Все там будем…

Люц улыбнулся ему краем губ…

Чуть позже, когда все уже прощались, Малфой шепотом попросил Снейпа проводить его…

— Послушай, я понимаю, что ты не любишь политику, но надеюсь, по крайней мере, хоть какой-то отклик у тебя наши идеи находят…

Они неторопливо шли к окраине Хогсмита.

— Я пока не слышал никаких идей, только пересказы министерских анекдотов и эмоциональные призывы. Ты не любишь Министерство, похоже на то.

— Министерство — это просто инструмент. Но то, что происходит сейчас… Меня выводит из себя, когда люди, ничего не понимающие, берутся судить как нам, магам, строить свое будущее. Сдать на уничтожение все старинные артефакты, связанные с черной магией — как тебе? Просто — чтобы не было. Не важно, для чего их используют, как создавались, может, это вещи гигантского магического потенциала — просто уничтожить… сжечь книги… не знаю как тебе, а меня это варварство просто до дрожи бесит…

Похоже, Люц ждал ответа.

— Уничтожать знания — глупо. Надо изучать, разбираться в механизмах. А то мы утратим все наследие.

— А сколько УЖЕ утрачено! Об этом просто не говорят. Ты бы знал, сколько уже бесценных экземпляров уничтожено только потому, что так проще. Тебе известно, что была обнаружена часть библиотеки Салазара Слизерина? — Малфой дождался реакции: Снейп просто подпрыгнул на месте.

— Не может быть! Это розыгрыш!

— Нет, не розыгрыш, даже в прессу успели просочиться кое-какие данные, но потом это дело быстро прикрыли. Сказали, что все книг зашифрованы на парселтанге, и, соответственно, они предназначены исключительно для создания самой черной магии и следует их уничтожить. Я лично видел, как горели несколько томов. После такого понимаешь, как люди идут убивать тех, кто настолько оскорбительно относится к великой магии. Да знай они Мерлина, и его в чем-нибудь обвинили бы, запросто…

— Сожгли… Какой бред…

— Мне удалось выкупить — противозаконно, конечно — кое-что. Стоило мне состояние, но я не жалею. В этих книгах ведь может оказаться что угодно, от алхимических расчетов создания воскрешающего камня до зелья от вампиризма… Не смотри на меня так, — Люц улыбнулся, — я знаю, что ты бы свою мантию сгрыз, чтобы эти записи прочесть. Ты не один такой. Мой Лорд просто одержим знаниями. Он считает, что нет плохой и хорошей магии, а разделение на темную и светлую настолько условно и даже глупо, что… Он пытается расшифровать записи, но ему пригодилась бы еще одна светлая голова рядом. Я серьезно. Понимаю, что тебе нужно обдумать. Но, если захочешь, я вас как-нибудь познакомлю. Он читал две твоих статьи в «Алхимическом оракуле» и сказал, что впервые встречает настолько явный талант в таком раннем возрасте. Только я не думаю, что при существующем порядке тебе дадут пробиться. У них в ассоциации уже девять чистокровных магов алхимиков. Остальные четыре должны быть обязательно маглорожденными, этого требует квота, изобретение нашего правительства, чтобы цеха не оставались закрытыми для выскочек из магловского мира. Так что они не признают тебя мастером, пока кто-то из стариков не уйдет на покой. Представляешь, какой бред… Я испортил тебе настроение? Извини…

— Я слышал про эту квоту… Но было же десять к трем, и это не было законом…

— Ну, все меняется. Теперь вот так. И все, что они тебе позволят — работать в какой-нибудь аптечишке в Хогсмите, или будут тебя, как дойную корову, эксплуатировать для нужд исследовательского центра в Министерстве. Правда, тебе от этого ни денег, ни славы… печальные перспективы… Но ты потерпи, я тебе точно говорю, новый мир — это звучит, наверное, напыщенно, но это именно то, что мы пытаемся создать. И когда это случится, у тебя будет много шансов проявить себя… а может быть, и раньше, если захочешь.

За разговором они дошли до окраины деревни.

— Ты говоришь, твой Лорд хочет со мной познакомиться. Серьезно?

— Абсолютно.

— Но почему я? Есть ведь другие…

— Другие — они и вправду другие. Ты не политик, ты настоящий ученый, хоть и не закончивший школу, а таких по пальцам пересчитать можно. И вообще, приучайся себя ценить, Северус, — Малфой взял его за плечи, повернув к себе, — ты этого достоин. Поверь слову того, кто разбирается в людях. Ты — редкость, сокровище своего курса, и те, кто этого не видит, либо слепцы, либо упертые идиоты…

Слушать такое было непривычно. Где-то внутри здравый смысл кричал, что глупо верить, что наверняка Малфою что-то нужно от него, не зря же он так щедр на похвалы, а другой голос нашептывал: ведь Малфой прав, и Снейп действительно достоин…

— Смотри, Снивеллус себе подружку нашел, обалдеть, такой холеный красавчик на нашу-то половую тряпку, — послышалось у Северуса за спиной. Снейп не удержался, на секунду лицо исказила гримаса отвращения и боли. Малфой преобразился, его расслабленность и дружелюбие испарились в секунду, теперь это был ледяной и явно разозленный аристократ.

— Кто эти идиоты? — процедил Малфой.

— Гриффиндор. Мародеры…

— Все те же мародеры… подросли немного, — Люциус отпустил Северуса и шагнул вперед. Из мародеров было только двое, храбрящийся Питегрю и ухмыляющийся Блек. Похоже, они отлично погуляли в Хогсмите, и тоже не обошлось без сливочного пива.

— Кто это у нас? Какая из шелудивых гриффиндорских шавок вздумала болтать тут своим грязным языком? Неужели это Блек, тот самый, который бросил свою мать, отказался от брата ради сомнительной дружбы с гриффами? Не нужный никому обломок славной фамилии, предатель семьи? Как тебе живется на подаяние от дружков? Это они тебе в Хогсмите пиво покупают?

— Заткнись ты, пудель нестриженный! — взбесился Блек. — Ты тоже, как я погляжу, покупаешь пиво своим дружкам! И как они с тобой расплачиваются? Пятки лижут? Ты очень удачно подобрал это помоечное пугало. Если хочешь почувствовать себя благодетелем человечества, попробуй отмыть его патлы…

Северус отреагировал мгновенно, через секунду изо рта Блека полетели мыльные пузыри. Питер только успел выкрикнуть финиту, как Снейп обездвижил обоих гриффиндорцев.

— Так-так-так… и что нам с ними делать, как думаешь, Северус? Может быть, отлевитировать в ближайший лесок, пускай полежат, охладятся? — Люциус вышагивал над поверженными телами. Снейп спрятал палочку.

— Оставь их. Пускай тут валяются. Люпин их быстро найдет, у него нюх на неприятности, вот он пусть и расколдовывает…

— Нет, это слишком просто. Мне хочется, чтобы Блек запомнил нашу встречу. А если трасфигурировать их во что-нибудь более полезное для общества? Сириус, как тебе идея? О нет, я придумал кое-что получше, мы оставим наших любителей скользких шуточек в сладких объятиях друг друга…

— Отойди от моих студентов, Малфой… — раздалось совсем рядом. Профессор Морган стоял в десяти метрах и держал палочку, нацеленную на Люциуса.

— Простите, мы с вами не представлены. С кем имею честь?..

— Последний раз повторяю, отойди от моих студентов… Одно неправильное движение, и ты пожалеешь.

— Даже так? — Малфой не скрывал своего изумления и с интересом разглядывал нового человека. — Сэр, вы поразительно агрессивны, кто вы такой?

— Преподаватель школы Хогвартс и свидетель нападения на несовершеннолетних учеников взрослым волшебником.

Северус шагнул вперед:

— Он не применял к ним никаких заклинаний. Да и с каких это пор Петрификус, наложенный на студента, считается нападением? Мы практиковались в изученном материале, профессор. Как вы сказали, нужно пытаться снять магический паралич с первой секунды заклинания… Я всего лишь предоставил однокурсникам возможность потренироваться. Люциус, пойдемте.

— Мистер Снейп, вы…— прошипел Морган.

— Это я, профессор. Минус сорок баллов со Слизерина, я уже догадался. Простите, нам нужно идти…

Северус коснулся рукава Малфоя и увлек его за собой.

— Что это за тип, и откуда он меня знает? — настороженно спросил Люциус, когда они отошли подальше.

— Это новый профессор Защиты от темных искусств, Стэнли Морган, с диагнозом –Гриффиндор. Ненавидит Слизерин и меня в особенности по причинам мне неизвестным. Но, это не важно…

— Он может тебе испортить жизнь в школе.

— Я не хожу на защиту. Мы настолько не перевариваем друг друга, что он выгнал меня насовсем. Но экзамен я все равно сдам хорошо, это точно. По крайней мере, если не будут спрашивать сверх учебника.

— Он не имеет права отказывать тебе в уроках, ты знаешь?

— Я не рвусь к нему. Нам так обоим спокойнее...

— Ну, ладно, как знаешь, — Люц пожал ему руку. — До следующей встречи. И… прости, что ничем не помог этим летом, я не знал о твоем несчастье.

— Все нормально. Ты и не обязан был знать. Странно, что ты сейчас об этом знаешь, и о статьях в журнале. Я их в прошлом году написал, и рецензии даже получил, а в школе никто не в курсе, даже Слагхорн не спросил, хотя я видел у него эти журналы в кабинете. То ли не читал, то ли решил, что это какой-то другой Северус Снейп, однофамилец… — Сев усмехнулся. — Ну, значит, до следующего раза.

— Ладно, непризнанный гений, не переживай. Будет праздник и на твоей улице. Если что нужно, пиши. Или просто — пиши. Мне будет приятно.

На следующий день за завтраком шикарный филин принес Северусу посылку с несколькими книгами и запиской: «Чтобы ты всех на защите заткнул за пояс, вот тебе несколько толковых трактатов. Надеюсь, понравится. Люциус Малфой».


	5. Chapter 5

Слагхорн со скрипом, но все-таки разрешил своему студенту пользоваться лабораторией вечерами. Правда, он как бы между делом намекнул, что тот может отблагодарить любимого учителя, приготовив для больничного крыла кое-какие зелья — у самого профессора постоянно не хватало на это времени. Снейп не был против. С одной стороны лаборатории в паре котлов варились зелья лечебные, и он даже нашел несколько несостыковок в рецепте и на свой страх и риск изменил кое-что, испытав результат на себе и найдя его более чем удовлетворительным. (Забавно было как-то в коридоре услышать, как Поппи, школьная медсестра, благодарит Слагхорна за отличные зелья, поскольку из больницы святого Мунго присылают худшего качества, а Слагхорн с удовольствием слушает похвалы…) Ну а с другой стороны варился опытный образец антипарализующего зелья. Рядом стоял котел с основой для зелья, которое при удачном решении должно было проявлять анимагическую сущность человека. Северус хотел знать, кем он стал бы, возьмись изучать анимагию. Если и вправду каким-нибудь пауком — может, и не стоило пытаться освоить эту магию. Представить себя селедкой или петухом? Брр!

Пока способа точно узнать свою будущую форму не существовало, но Северус не сдавался и искал варианты. Идей было много. Он как раз вылил результат очередной неудачной попытки и разлил зелья для больничного крыла по бутылочкам, обдумывая очередную гениальную догадку, когда вечером в лаборатории его нашел декан и попросил следовать за ним к директору. Снейп судорожно перебирал в памяти, что же он совершил и за что его можно вызвать «на ковер». Выходило — только из-за приворотного, проданного в сентябре Эйвери. Неужели этот болван был так глуп, что кому-то разболтал?

В кабинете директора все было абсолютно так же, как и полтора года назад. Снейп сжал губы. Вот здесь сидел Блек, а за его спиной стоял Поттер, как адвокат, телохранитель или кто там еще. Петтигрю тогда в кабинете не было, он вроде был ни при чем. Люпина не было тоже, гриффиндорец находился в больничном крыле, и Помфри ни за что не хотела его отпускать. А вот на этом стуле сидел он и на грани истерики требовал, чтобы из школы исключили проклятого оборотня. Стеклянные дверцы шкафов отражали его перекошенное лицо и белые губы, а директор смотрел с пониманием и легкой укоризной.

Директор тоже был на прежнем месте, как и год назад. Откинувшись в высоком кресле и сложив руки на столе, он доброжелательно улыбнулся вошедшим.

— Спасибо, Гораций. Здравствуй, Северус, как твоя учеба? Присаживайся…

— Хорошо, профессор Дамблдор, — Сев опустился на стул, понимая, что о чем бы ни пошла речь, разговор затевается долгий.

— Профессор, я хотел бы знать, в чем обвиняют моего ученика, — вмешался Слагхорн. Директор обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— О чем ты, Гораций, я не собираюсь ни в чем обвинять мистера Снейпа. Скорее наоборот, я хотел бы кое о чем его попросить, ты не оставишь нас одних, пожалуйста?

Декан поклонился и с легким неудовольствием на лице покинул кабинет. Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел в глаза студенту.

— Ты, наверное, гадаешь, зачем я вызвал тебя так поздно. Есть несколько причин. Ну, во-первых, я узнал, что ты перестал появляться на занятиях по Защите от темных искусств. Это очень печально, ты же понимаешь, что занятия в группе дают совершенно другой эффект, чем самостоятельная работа. И профессор Морган действительно превосходный специалист. Как ты думаешь, можем ли мы что-нибудь сделать, чтобы разрешить эту нехорошую ситуацию?

— Я готов сдать экзамен по этому предмету экстерном хоть завтра.

— Это прекрасно, но я сомневаюсь, что Министерство согласится выделить людей специально, чтобы принять один-единственный экзамен, ты же понимаешь? И действительно ли ты уверен в своих знаниях на все сто процентов, или есть какие-то темы, по которым тебе еще нужно поработать?..

Северус пожал плечами.

— Я не вижу другого варианта, как разрешить эту ситуацию.

— Может быть, вам стоит попробовать наладить отношения с профессором Морганом?

Снейп промолчал.

— Я получил письмо от члена попечительского совета, в котором говорится, что нарушаются права на обучение «исключительно талантливого студента 7 курса Слизерина, которому отказано в доступе на уроки по Защите»… Там дальше еще перечень твоих достижений в зельеварении, твои опубликованные работы — я тебя поздравляю, это превосходный результат. Я прочел твои статьи, это очень и очень занимательно. Надеюсь, ты будешь продолжать в том же духе.

— Обязательно. Если у меня останется время после написания огромных, совершенно идиотских письменных заданий по защите.

— Думаю, мы сможем урегулировать этот вопрос. Это все, что тебя не устраивает в профессоре Моргане? И ты понимаешь, что с твоей стороны тоже требуются некоторые уступки и понимание.

— Он уже нажаловался на меня? — скривился Снейп.

— Нет, еще не успел, — усмехнулся директор, — но я предоставлю ему такую возможность. С твоей стороны я могу надеяться на сотрудничество? Северус, мне действительно хотелось бы, чтобы ты вернулся на защиту. Насколько я знаю, это один из твоих любимых предметов?

— Я... подумаю.

— Отлично. И у меня есть еще одна просьба к тебе. Очень серьезная. Я узнал, что ты помогаешь Горацию готовить лекарственные зелья для больничного крыла, и что результаты просто превосходные. И я хотел предложить тебе сварить еще одно зелье, очень сложное и редкое, чтобы помочь одному твоему однокурснику.

Снейп насторожился, но только попытался задать вопрос, как с маленького насеста около стола слетел к нему на плечо огненно-красный феникс, потоптался, устраиваясь поудобнее, и замер. У Северуса от изумления даже голос отнялся. Птица, кстати, была не легкая, фунтов пять-шесть…

— Смотри, ты понравился Фоуксу, — директор просто светился от удовольствия, — надеюсь, это взаимно?

Северус не очень любил птиц, разве что умных и хитрых ворон, но феникс — это не просто птица, это — ФЕНИКС, что тут еще можно сказать… это было странно, ощущать тяжесть на плече, слушать над правым ухом легкое курлыканье.

— Вернемся к зелью. Ты слышал о таком зелье, как волчьелычье? Wolfsban?

— Насколько я знаю, в Хогвартсе только один оборотень… вы предлагаете МНЕ варить зелье для Люпина? — Снейп вскочил, отчего феникс чуть не свалился с его плеча и недовольно ухнул, вцепляясь когтями в мантию. Директор кивнул.

— Сядь, Северус. Я вижу, ты понимаешь, о чем идет речь. Трансформации очень тяжело даются Ремусу, и каждый раз он по несколько дней проводит в больничном крыле, чтобы залечить увечья, которые сам себе наносит в ином облике…

— Я не буду ничего готовить для вашего ручного оборотня! Просите Слагхорна. Я не обязан…

— Сядь, Северус… — Снейп сжимал кулаки и считал до двадцати в обратном порядке, чтобы хоть как-то загнать бешеный гнев внутрь. Директор терпеливо ждал... Наконец слизеринец опустился обратно на стул.

— Я не буду готовить это зелье. Вам меня не заставить.

— Конечно нет, только тебе принимать решение. Я понимаю, что для тебя тяжело вспоминать, но некоторые страхи невозможно перебороть иначе, чем посмотрев им прямо в глаза. Ремус не виноват в своей природе. И тот прискорбный случай произошел никак ни по его вине. Он хороший мальчик, отзывчивый и добрый. И ему действительно нужно помочь. Я не хочу рассказывать Горацию о проблемах этого студента, раз он в течение этих 6 лет так ничего и не заметил. Пусть так и остается. Заказывать это зелье на стороне, значит, привлекать внимание к школе. Да и не каждый специалист возьмется за эту работу, как я сказал, зелье очень сложное, да ты наверняка не хуже меня об этом знаешь. Я подумал, ты сможешь с этим справиться. У тебя несомненный талант. Твои статьи в Оракуле только подтвердили мое мнение. Но, возможно, ты сам сомневаешься в том, что справишься…

— Нисколько. Я знаю, что могу его сварить…

— Тем более обидно, что ты отказываешься. Положительный результат мог бы стать в будущем некоторой рекомендацией для поиска работы. И ты мог бы наладить отношения с Ремусом. Он сильно переживает то, что между вами произошло, и чувствует вину, хотя ни в чем не виноват. И потом, разве тебе самому не интересно попробовать?..

— Просто ангел какой-то… Мне... мне все равно, что он там думает и чувствует. Если я все-таки сварю это зелье, у меня есть одно требование — ни при каких обстоятельствах Люпин не должен знать, что я имею к этому какое-то отношение. Он разболтает друзьям… из лучших побуждений, конечно же, — Сев горько усмехнулся, — а мне потом остаток года разбираться с их насмешками…

— Ты напрасно так думаешь о своих однокурсниках, они изменились…

— Да, директор, вы видите в них только лучшее.

— Нет. Но я ценю их за то лучшее, что в них есть. Как и тебя, Северус, как и тебя.

— Хорошо, господин директор. Я сверюсь с лунным календарем. Где мне брать ингредиенты? Заказывать? Кое-что я могу сам собрать в Запретном лесу, это не проблема. Вот только… некоторые растения нужно собирать исключительно ночью…

Дамблдор опять пристально посмотрел на слизеринца, и у Снейпа возникло странное чувство, будто у него в голове завелись муравьи… о, да, вот оно на что похоже, когда кто-то копается в твоих мозгах. Зачем только, он ведь и так все скажет… но все-таки, почему бы и нет? Северус сосредоточился, и туман, сгущаясь, потянулся по его мыслям и воспоминаниям, собираясь в густые облака, темнеющие все больше и больше. Он чувствовал, как чужая мысль проникает всю глубже и глубже в клубящееся пространство и предвкушал секунду, когда эта вроде бы невесомая преграда будет преодолена.

— Звезды? — в голосе директора звучало удивление и даже немного восторг. — Я ожидал увидеть библиотеку или что-то вроде того…

Северус молчал, но совершенно дурацкая улыбка так и норовила вылезти на лицо.

— Это остроумно и очень красиво… По какой книге ты учишь окклюменцию?

— Санти «Основы» и Аоно «Внутреннее пространство»

— А почему вдруг решил этим заняться?

— Чтобы вы не лазили мне в голову, профессор. Я почувствовал в прошлый раз. На пятом курсе…

— Ты неплохо позанимался. Впервые вижу, чтобы кто-то смог освоить основы самостоятельно, — директор удивленно покачал головой, — прости, что вторгся без разрешения.

— Достаточно было спросить.

— И ты бы ответил?.. Однако, очень самонадеянно с твоей стороны ходить в Запретный лес в одиночку… сколько раз ты там был ночью, четыре?

— Но, как? — Северус хрустнул пальцами, — вы же… как вы прошли защиту? Звезды… до них же не добраться…

— Ну, во-первых, аппарацию никто не отменял, а во-вторых, кто мне мешает изменить свои размеры относительно твоего мира? А перебрать несколько светящихся бус — это немного иное, чем путешествовать между мирами. И еще, твои звезды — они разных цветов и температуры. Самые болезненные мысли или самые опасные — по твоему мнению, опасные, они пульсируют и гораздо горячее, чем прочие, и их достаточно просто вычислить. А те, которые связаны с самыми последними воспоминаниями, самыми свежими, которые занимают твою голову, когда ты не пытаешься закрыться, они почти что красные, посмотри сам…

— Я… я не пытался добраться до них, я просто знаю, где что, и удаляюсь все дальше и дальше… Без воспоминаний легче. Ничего не мешает…

— Если ты захочешь, я позанимаюсь с тобой. Индивидуально.

— Я… — студент задержал дыхание. Нет, такого не бывает просто так, зачем, что ему от меня нужно… — Я хочу. Но зачем вам это?

— Мне уже много лет, мой мальчик. Когда ты будешь в моем возрасте, ты поймешь сам, что в определенный период накапливать знания становится не первоочередной задачей. Конечно, ты будешь знать далеко не все, но уже достаточно, чтобы чувствовать потребность отдавать. Делиться тем, что ты понял, что переосмыслил и может, даже изобрел… отдать это другим, кто поймет и продолжит путь познания, может быть, добавит что-то свое. Ментальная магия — очень сложный раздел, по-своему уникальный, и не каждый даже при огромном желании может изучить ее. Минерва так и не освоила даже основ, другой склад ума. А ты уже сделал немало только по книгам. Ты пробовал легилименцию?

— Нет… я не нашел учебников… — на самом деле, у него не было денег купить книгу, но признаваться в этом перед директором было стыдно.

— Я дам тебе книги. Обычно маг имеет предрасположенность либо к защите, либо к нападению, и только с большим опытом приходит умение использовать оба этих направления. Но я думаю, что нужно разобраться в основах и того и другого, ибо они дополняют друг друга. Ты не будешь знать, от чего именно защищаешься, если не научишься нападать сам, согласен?

— Да…

— Насчет ингредиентов… Я напишу для тебя разрешение. Можешь попросить Хагрида сходить с тобой, я предупрежу его. Все-таки, Запретный лес — это не соседний парк…

— Спасибо, господин директор, — пользоваться услугами сопровождающего Северус не собирался, а вот разрешение быть снаружи после отбоя — это было бы просто великолепно. Он уже прикидывал, как это можно использовать кроме походов за ингредиентами…

— Надеюсь, ты завтра уже придешь на защиту?

— Хорошо… — Снейп почти проскрипел в ответ, но слишком много хорошего многообещающего на него свалилось, чтобы привередничать в малом.

— Ну, тогда возвращайся. Уже поздно, а у тебя, наверное, много дел.

Снейп попытался аккуратно ссадить задремавшего феникса с плеча, тот проснулся, но никуда слезать не собирался, поглядывал на студента, склонив голову, и не шевелился.

— Профессор… ваша птица...

— Фоукс? — позвал Дамблдор, но фамилиар упорно не желал перемещаться. Директор возвел глаза к потолку. — Иногда эта птица бывает невероятно упрямой. Окажи мне любезность, поднимись с ним на второй этаж. Там в башенке что-то вроде моей портативной обсерватории, и Фоукс устроил там себе гнездо. Думаю, он позволит тебе уйти, когда покажет свой дом. У всех свои причуды, даже у фениксов… ты ему понравился. Еще с прошлого раза…

Северус не помнил, чтобы феникс как-то выражал свое отношение в прошлый раз.

На второй этаж вела небольшая лесенка, а оттуда еще несколько ступенек в башенку. Там стоял удивительного вида телескоп, соединенный с прибором для определения магических меридианов. Вся конструкция была испещрена рунами и выглядела очень внушительно. А в углу на небольшом возвышении действительно было гнездо, выстланное чем-то пушистым и белым. Похоже, немало клобкопухов ощипали для этого. Северус попытался представить лысого клобкопуха и не удержался — улыбнулся. Фоукс курлыкнул и потерся клювом о его ухо, это было щекотно. Северус с удивлением отметил, что феникс не пах ничем — ни птицей, ни пылью, ни чем-нибудь другим особенным, и это было здорово.

— Ну вот, я посмотрел твой дом, мне надо идти, давай, спускайся… — Фоукс что-то проговорил на своем родном птичьем, но догадаться, о чем он говорил, было невозможно. — Я не могу тебя взять в нашу гостиную. Ты фамилиар директора, разве можно так себя вести, вот директор еще обидится… — феникс фыркнул и принялся искать что-то в длинных черных волосах подростка. — Ну, даже если не обидится, что я скажу нашим? Привет, у меня гость… Да, тебе и не понравится у нас. Холодно и нет окон. Точнее есть, но заколдованные, они показывают реальный пейзаж, но на самом деле никуда не выходят ведь комнаты находятся под землей а кое-что даже под озером. Ты все равно хочешь пойти? Хорошо, но как-нибудь в другой раз, договорились? С ответным визитом. Я покажу тебе мое… гнездо. Но сейчас не получится…

Феникс печально курлыкнул и вспорхнул в свое гнездо. Северус облегченно вздохнул.

— Я еще приду. Если директор действительно найдет время со мной заниматься… Ты красивый, — Снейп провел пальцами по пушистому хохолку, заглядывая в золотые живые птичьи глаза. Их взгляд был совершенно осмысленным. Завороженный, Сев простоял так пару минут, потом все-таки махнул на прощание рукой и стал спускаться.

В кабинете шел разговор. Снейп остановился, прислушиваясь. Один голос принадлежал Дамблдору, другой — узнать было не трудно — Моргану.

— … да, я понимаю, директор, да, этот мальчишка имеет право присутствовать на уроках. Но если бы вы видели, как он себя ведет! Хотя бы раз заглянули на наши занятия! Это выражение полного презрения к окружающим, подчеркивание своего «я», надменность, злобность! Ни одного слова без оскаленных зубов, будто кто-то на него нападает, будто кому-то он нужен, этот…

— Стэнли, послушайте меня, попытайтесь быть более сдержанным с ним, и все встанет на место.

— Я более чем сдержан со Снейпом. Но прямые оскорбления терпеть не намерен.

— Мне кажется, этот мальчик не станет оскорблять тебя…

— Вы слишком хорошего мнения о людях, директор. Некоторые не меняются. Я слышал, он в компании слизеринцев, которые не раз были замешаны в разных злобных проделках, которые издеваются над младшекурсниками и оскорбляют маглорожденных, кичась свои происхождением. Куда это может привезти вашего протеже? Это очевидно!.. Несколько дней назад я видел его в Хогсмите вместе с небезызвестным Люциусом Малфоем, что будет дальше? Вступление в оппозицию Министерства, как они называют себя? Рыцари смерти? Очень романтично — самая подходящая чушь для восемнадцатилетних дурачков…

— «Пожиратели смерти». Однако вы внимательно следите за политической жизнью, мой мальчик.

— Не удивляйтесь. Я аурор, и обязан знать подобные вещи, и я родом из Англии, и мне не безразлично, что здесь происходит… и самое отвратительное, что ваш Снейп умен. А ум, приложенный в неправильном направлении, может произвести столько разрушений сколько не снилось сотне фанатичных, но недалеких последователей Темных искусств. Он ненавидит людей, всегда готов оскорбить любого. Он такой же, как и…

— Как кто? — директор был спокоен и, видимо, готов был слушать, пока преподаватель не выдохнется. — Кстати, хотите чаю?

— Нет, директор, я предпочитаю кофе…. Такой же, как десятки хитроумных мерзавцев, с которыми я сталкивался по работе, использующих свой талант для наживы или славы, идущих по головам, унижающих или просто уничтожающих других…

— Стэнли, Северус еще ребенок…

— Ребенок? Да ему уже давно семнадцать, он совершеннолетний и, если что, ему придется отвечать перед законом. Лучше его поймают на первом преступлении и накажут, чем он совершит их десятки…

— Профессор… какие преступления, о чем вы? Он студент школы, а вы говорите о нем, как о состоявшемся преступнике, которого разыскивает аурорат. Он напоминает вам кого-то?

— Он… — Морган выдохнул, — да, вы правы, директор, он напоминает мне одного человека, который очень много совершил за свою жизнь, чего ему невозможно простить.

— Я понимаю… Но Северус — другой человек. Он не имеет никакого отношения к вашему прошлому.

— Ну, конечно! — невидимый Морган усмехнулся, — конечно, не имеет. Иначе я давно бы… не пытайтесь прочесть меня, директор, я хорошо чувствую вторжение и очень не люблю этого.

— Я и не пытался. И зовите меня по имени, пожалуйста, мы же коллеги. Вы изучали окклюменцию? Кто вам преподавал?

— Один из самых отвратительных учителей в истории образования. Он долго и упорно разрушал мою защиту. Я почти не могу скрыть свои мысли, но войти в мою голову тайком не удастся, и в таких случаях я привык защищаться. У меня хорошая реакция, Альбус. Если что-то захотите узнать — просто спросите.

— И вы ответите?.. Тот человек, которого вам так напоминает Северус, что он совершил?

— Из-за него погибло очень много людей. Мои родные, друзья… — казалось, что профессор пытается справиться с голосом. — Не говоря уже о других людях, которых я не знал лично, но которые пострадали из-за него…

— В конце концов, его поймали? Он наказан?

— Он мертв. Сбежал от возмездия туда, где, к сожалению, мне до него не добраться. Его осудили посмертно, но только я все равно чувствую себя неотомщенным. Мой учитель умер из-за него… Он был учителем и того мерзавца тоже. Добрый, слишком всепрощающий человек. И это кончилось для него смертельным проклятием от одного из самых близких, как он считал, людей. А старик был болен, не мог защищаться…

— Стэнли, все прошло… — в голосе директора слышно было искреннее сочувствие. — Нам не изменить то, что уже свершилось. Давайте будем жить дальше…

— Вы слишком доверяете слизеринцам, директор.

— Они всего лишь дети, неважно, кто их родители и какого цвета их шарфы. Мы все подчас совершаем глупости, и они тоже. Надеюсь, вы прислушаетесь к моим словам. Дайте мальчику шанс.

Морган помолчал. Северус не мог видеть обмен взглядами между профессорами, но легко мог его себе представить. Наконец, со скрипом, учитель выдавил:

— Хорошо, Альбус. Пусть приходит.

— Прекрасно, тогда до завтра, увидимся на педсовете.

— До свидания, директор…

Дверь хлопнула, наступил тишина.

— Спускайся, Северус… — голос у Дамблдора был усталый. Снейп спустился в кабинет.

— Надеюсь, ты никому не расскажешь то, что слышал? Не думаю, что это будет хорошим началом отношений, если профессор узнает, что ты подслушивал.

— Я подумал, что неудобно будет выйти сейчас. И вы слишком громко говорили…

— Теперь ты немного представляешь, почему профессор с таким трудом общается с тобой. Это, конечно, его не оправдывает, но я надеюсь, ты сможешь понять.

— Я подумаю над этим, — Северус опустил голову.

— Иди пожалуйста, сегодня был тяжелый день, — неожиданно директор улыбнулся, — все-таки звезды… кто бы мог подумать…

— Они помогают мне засыпать, — неожиданно признался Северус.


	6. Chapter 6

Северус сдержал обещание. На очередной урок по защите он пришел как ни в чем не бывало, устроился около окна и стал ждать начала, уткнувшись носом в учебник.

Эйвери подсел к нему с вопросами, чего это Снейп вдруг вернулся, хотя две недели благополучно прогуливал, но Северус только посмотрел на него своим фирменным холодным взглядом, и сосед благополучно отстал. Для преподавателя появление Снейпа в классе тоже откровением не стало, он даже не взглянул на него, когда проходил мимо. «Отличное начало, может, мы и поладим», — подумал Снейп.

— Добрый день всем. Сегодня мы поговорим о Непростительных заклятиях, которые вы, конечно, знаете, и, надеюсь, никто из вас их не применял. Напомните мне, сколько существует Непростительных?

— Три…

— Есть в этом классе люди, которые не знают, какие именно заклинания называются Непростительными? — класс молчал. — Мистер Лонгботтом, можете начать? Вы собираетесь в ауроры, не так ли?

— Да, профессор, — Фрэнк Лонгботтом, невысокий добродушный гриффиндорец, поднялся со своего места. — Три непростительных, Авада Кедавра, Круцио и Империо. Использовать их запрещено даже аурорам.

— Вы правы, Фрэнк, но именно сейчас в Министерстве магии обсуждается закон, позволяющий в связи со сложной обстановкой расширить полномочия аурората, и возможно, в ближайшее время, подобное ограничение для служителей закона будет снято.

— И чем же тогда ауроры будут отличаться от преступников? — подумал Снейп вслух.

— А вам не очевидно, чем именно? — Морган подошел к нему ближе. Северус встал перед профессором.

— Нет, мне не очевидно. Для чего служителю закона использовать Круцио к примеру? Для извлечения нужной информации? А Империо? Для шпионажа или диверсий в стане врага? И это законные методы?

— А вы представьте, сколько невинных жизней смогут спасти ауроры, не связанные запретом.

— И сколько ошибок будет совершенно, сколько случайных жертв…

— Жертвы неизбежны в любом случае. Разница, кто будет этими жертвами. Если бы перед вами встал вопрос, применять ли Непростительное к человеку, который хочет уничтожить ваших родных, искалечить вашу жизнь, вы так же бы сомневались?

— Я не брал бы в ауроры людей, которые имеют личную заинтересованность в наказании преступников. Они никогда не смогут быть объективными. И мы говорим не обо мне. А о людях, которым государство доверило защиту.

— Это словоблудие, молодой человек. Вы слабо представляете реальность. Никто не предлагает аурорам решать Авадой Кедаврой любые вопросы. Отдел магического правопорядка строго следит за этим. Но в ситуации, когда нужно защитить жизнь невинных людей, промедление и излишняя деликатность могут обернуться многими жертвами.

— Наверное, вы правы, — кивнул Снейп. — Это вы у нас практик, вам наверняка не хватало развязанных рук в вашей работе… кого-то нужно было пытать, кого-то подчинить себе, кого-то просто убить, а не было полномочий. Но скоро Министерство этот пробел исправит…

— Снейп, вы забываетесь… Лучше уймитесь.

В этот раз Морган отлично держал себя в руках, а Северус со стыдом осознал, что опять изо всех сил лезет в конфликт, причем нешуточный, из-за вещей, на которые ни он сам, ни профессор повлиять не могли.

— Простите. Я просто высказал свое мнение. Оно не совпадает с вашим.

Морган покачал головой

— Сядьте, Снейп. То, что вы творите, называется провокацией и срывом урока. Но я сам виноват, что повелся на ваши разговоры. Прошу меня простить. Вернемся к нашим Непростительным. Малсибер, расскажите подробнее про заклинание Империо.

— Заклинание полного подчинения. Находящийся под Империо человек не несет ответственности за совершенные действия. За применение грозит Азкабан.

— Все верно. Находящийся под заклинанием осознает свои действия, но никак не может повлиять на происходящее, превращаясь в инструмент чужой воли. Империо не выветривается со временем. Оно прекращается либо по воле наложившего его мага, либо после смерти оного. В мировой практике существуют прецеденты, когда жертва находилась в таком состоянии более десяти лет. После снятия заклинания потребовались годы психологического лечения. Снять Империо может и другой маг, но для этого нужен целый комплекс мероприятий, который обычно проводится под контролем врачей. Выявить это заклинание очень сложно. Обычно подозрение вызывает резкая смена поведения, привычек. Чаще всего Империо используют для каких-то кратковременных целей, а после жертве стирается память об этом событии. Сильный маг может сопротивляться Империо. Но подобные случаи невероятно редки и скорее считаются исключениями.

(«Надеюсь, он не собирается накладывать на меня Империо, чтобы проверить мою сопротивляемость, — подумал Снейп. — Хотя с него станется».)

— Следующее Непростительное — Круцио. Отменить его может наложивший маг и любой другой маг в зоне действия. Оно так же прекращается со смертью наложившего мага. Надеюсь, никто из вас никогда не испытает действие этого заклинания на себе.

— А вы когда-нибудь его испытывали?.. — кто-то из девчонок робко высунулся вперед. Морган помолчал.

— Да, я был под Круцио несколько раз. Описать не смогу. Это действительно боль, к которой невозможно привыкнуть. Кажется, что легче умереть, чем терпеть это.

— Расскажите, пожалуйста, как это случилось…

— Нет, я не думаю, что уместно в классе устраивать вечер воспоминаний. Лучше несколько фактов. Круцио само по себе не повреждает физическое тело человека. Но ощущение боли такое непереносимое, что организм сам начинает вредить себе — перенапряжение мышц — тянущая боль во всем теле, поломанные кости, лопнувшие сосуды и капилляры, сорванные от крика голосовые связки, головная боль и неконтролируемая дрожь конечностей — это типичная картина посткруциатусного синдрома. Без медицинской помощи избавление от последствий занимает большое количество времени. Но есть определенный максимум, который человек может выдержать и не сойти с ума. Естественно, для каждого человека это разные цифры, но приблизительно в районе 20-30 минут.

— Это кем надо быть, чтобы мучить человека так долго… — потеряно прошептала какая-то гриффиндорка. Морган кивнул ей.

— Я полагаю, что подобное может совершить только человек с нездоровой психикой, фанатик. И, увы, такие люди существуют на свете… нахождение под непрерывным Круцио более 40 минут в 99 процентов случаев летально.

— А откуда такая статистика? — спросил Блек, отрываясь от перемигивания со своей новой пассией.

— Из клиники святого Мунго, где пострадавшие проходили реабилитацию. Откуда еще? Специальных исследований не проводилось, как вы сами догадываетесь. Добавлю, что Круцио по интенсивности зависит от силы мага. Это заклинание считается вторым по опасности. А первое… Поттер, вернитесь с небес на землю и расскажите, что вы знаете о третьем непростительном.

— Авада Кедавра. Мгновенно убивающее проклятие. Защиты нет. Выживших нет.

— Вы правы. Цвет заклинания зеленый. Даже не слыша заклинания, вы сразу поймете, что это оно. Существует легенда, что от Авады может спасти сильная жертвенная любовь — когда человек готов отдать свою жизнь в обмен на чужую, подобное было описано в хрониках Фриглида Волосатого, но не знаю, насколько мы можем доверять его рассказам. Поэтому единственное, что вы можете делать, если кто-то направил на вас это заклинание, это уклоняться. Авада имеет прямую траекторию и действие ее не мгновенно. Быстро, но не мгновенно, и у вас есть шанс. Думаю, когда на кону ваша жизнь, стоит это использовать.

— Профессор, можно вопрос? — Розье поднял руку.

— Я слушаю.

— С юридической точки зрения человек под Империо не несет ответственности за совершенные поступки, но если он применял Непростительные будучи под чужим влиянием, то все равно он признается невиновным, а все совершенные преступления приписываются наложившему Империо, так?

— Да.

— А если девчонка нагуляет ребенка с тем, кто под Империо, кто будет алименты платить? Отец или наложивший заклинание? — в классе поднялся шум, многие засмеялись.

— У вас очень странная область интересов, мистер Розье. В академии права вам наверняка разъяснят, кто кому будет платить. Но, скорее всего, подобный вопрос даже не возникнет. Я с трудом могу представить подобную ситуацию…

…Северус наблюдал за профессором. В принципе, он был нормальным. Гораздо лучше, чем то чудо-юдо, которое преподавало в прошлом году. И ему удавалось как-то балансировать между гриффиндорцами и слизеринцами, не вызывая особого раздражения ни у одной из сторон. Однако, как бы он ни скрывал, его симпатии находились на стороне гриффиндорцев. Снейп не раз замечал, какая теплая улыбка появляется на лице учителя, когда он смотрел на Лили, к примеру. Ничего удивительного. Ее любили все, и она любила почти всех. Почти… но вот он, Снейп, умудрился оказаться в узкой категории нелюбимых…

Морган, как обычно в конце урока, раздал баллы и объявил домашнее задание. Для всех одинаковое. Северус удовлетворенно выдохнул. Отлично, может быть, все получится, и директор останется доволен.

Из класса он выходил последним. Коридор уже был пуст. Но, свернув за угол, он услышал возню и голоса из ниши впереди.

— Ну что ты ломаешься, расслабься и получи удовольствие. Поверь, что касается удовольствия, я…

— Да я и под Империо к такому моральному уроду, как ты, на километр не подошла бы, — шипела девушка, видимо, отбиваясь. Снейп обмер, этот голос он узнал бы из миллиона, Лили! Он рванул вперед, чтобы вмешаться, но это не понадобилось. Девчонка вывернулась сама, схватила сумку, на ходу поправляя мантию, и наткнулась на Снейпа.

— А ты решил свечку подержать? — зло бросила она ему и исчезла за поворотом. Северус несколько секунд отходил от шока. В это время из ниши выполз разозленный как тысяча чертей Розье. Увидев однокурсника, он дружелюбно помахал рукой.

— Второй раз срывается, такая недотрога. Я просто пошутил, а она чуть ли не заклятиями кидаться…

— Эван… — голос Снейпа стал подозрительно тихим. — Ты к ней больше не подойдешь ближе, чем на пять метров. Понятно?

— Ой, или что будет? — Розье развеселился. — Не дашь списать контрольную по чарам?

— Отравлю, — Северус был серьезен как никогда. — Понимаешь?

До Розье стало доходить, что он не шутит.

— Снейп, ты совсем сошел с ума… Я все ребятам расскажу.

— Расскажи. А я тебя потом отравлю, — улыбка вышла какая-то дикая, — ты вообще поосторожнее с тем что ешь, пьешь, к чему прикасаешься… Знаешь, что можно яд даже через поцелуй передать? А уж через предметы, через одежду… тебе воротничок не давит? Смотри-ка, октябрь месяц, а такая духота… ты что предпочитаешь, тыквенный сок? Ах да, кажется, ты не равнодушен к шоколаду…

Розье натянуто улыбнулся.

— Да ладно, я просто пошутил. Нужна мне твоя Эванс… Так, ерунда…

— Не надо больше так шутить, Эван. Знаешь, говорят, у меня совсем нет чувства юмора, и это правда. Вдруг мне покажется, что ты не «пошутил», и я отреагирую неадекватно, что же потом делать? Не от всех ядов есть противоядия, ты в курсе?

— Да я все понял уже, не зацикливайся, все нормально, — Розье закинул сумку на плечо, — я пошел, увидимся на чарах. Не бери в голову, не подойду я к твоей гриффиндорке. Нужно больно…

Северус проводил его долгим взглядом. Когда однокурсник исчез из поля зрения, Снейп прислонился спиной к стене, обхватив себя за плечи. В голове не укладывалось — он действительно понял, что, если кто-то прикоснется к Лили против ее воли, он, не задумываясь, отправит сволочь на тот свет, и угрызения совести его не будут мучить. Как бы он не бесился из-за Поттера, никогда такой радикальный метод решения проблемы не приходил ему в голову. Разве что в состоянии бреда. Но если бы сама Лили была против…

Как она на него посмотрела! Она невесть что про него подумала, она его возненавидит! Хотя, куда уж больше…

Заболела грудь, и стало нестерпимо больно дышать. Ничего, это просто нервы, да еще магия бунтует. Вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в ткань мантии, он считал до ста, отгоняя любые мысли. Где вы, звезды, когда вы так нужны! Ничего, это последний год…


	7. Chapter 7

Он опять пропустил ужин. Обещанное зелье для Люпина входило в последнюю стадию, и этим вечером нужно было мешать его непрерывно в течение часа.

Если бы кто из однокурсников сейчас увидел его, то очень бы удивился, потому что Снейп просто светился от радости. А радость и Снейп казались понятиями несовместимыми. Все получалось, так, как и было описано в записях, тот же оттенок, спиральные пары, реакция на серебро. Пускай он потратил на это зелье уйму своего личного времени, но результат должен был быть именно такой, какой требовался. Еще пару дней, и можно будет идти к директору.

Увлеченный своим делом, он даже не услышал, что кто-то вошел в лабораторию и тихонько стоял у двери все то время, пока Северус занимался зельем. Снейп спокойно погасил огонь и наложил заклинание стазиса, и еще парочку своих для защиты, чтобы ничего постороннего по случайности не попало в котел, и только после этого, удовлетворенно выдохнув, спрятал волшебную палочку в рукаве. И тут его позвали.

— Сев…

Снейп резко развернулся, и, если бы не предварительно наложенные чары, снес бы котел на пол. Около двери, прислонившись к стене и кусая губы, стояла Эванс. Ее рыжая коса немного растрепалась за день, и глаза были красными, как будто она плакала до этого.

— Кто тебя обидел? — Северус моментально позабыв, что они в затяжной ссоре, подскочил к ней. — Это Розье? Нет? Поттер? Что случилось? Почему ты плакала? Тебе больно? Где? Не молчи, пожалуйста!

Он взял ее за плечи, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, а девушка всхлипнула и уткнулась носом в его мантию. Северус ничего больше не понимал, только осторожно обнимал и гладил подругу по спине, позволяя использовать себя в качестве большого носового платка.

— Ну что ты, Лили, не надо… — наверное, случилась какая-нибудь катастрофа. Мысленно он уже выбирал подходящий яд для Розье, или мерзкое зелье для оскорбившего девушку Поттера. Почему-то именно последний казался наиболее вероятным виновником ее слез. Через несколько минут всхлипывания прекратились, но из его объятий Лили выбираться не спешила.

— Сев, прости, ты невесть что про меня подумаешь… Я никогда не была плаксой.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего, практически ничего, и все сразу. Я пришла просить прощения, но так долго собиралась, что, мне кажется, ты меня не простишь.

— За что?

— За все, Северус. За то, что нагрубила тебе в коридоре, за то, что молчала целый год, как партизан, что не пыталась тебя понять и найти возможность поговорить. Мне плохо без тебя, ты — как часть меня, тебя нет рядом, а у меня внутри болит. Ты не поверишь, я и сама не понимаю, почему именно сейчас, — девушка перешла на сбивчивый шепот. — Мы сегодня заговорили о будущем, все так радовались, строили планы, а я вдруг поняла, что это последний год, и я могу тянуть до мая, но потом мы расстанемся, и ничто нас больше не сведет вместе, и я из-за своего упрямства навсегда тебя потеряю. Тебе не нужно было так оскорблять меня при всех, Сев, ну как ты мог, а? Но я сама глупая курица, я же понимала, что ты не хотел, но так вцепилась в эту возможность наконец-то определиться в своей жизни. Вот, пожалуйста, определилась! У меня есть все — правильные друзья, подходящий парень — идеальная картина, а мне плохо, плохо, плохо… Сев…

Снейп стоял, ошарашенный, не зная, что ответить, и только продолжал автоматически гладить Эванс по спине, успокаивая.

— Тебя не было на ужине, и я подумала, что, может быть, ты здесь.

Они стояли так еще несколько минут, пока Лили окончательно не успокоилась. Покраснев до кончика носа, она смущенно отстранилась.

— Я тебе всю мантию намочила… — пролепетала она, опуская глаза.

— Ничего, высохнет, — пробормотал Снейп, краснея тоже и чувствуя, как тает ощущение теплого нежного тела, которое еще секунду назад прижималось к нему. Сейчас было самое время, чтобы Лили взяла свои слова обратно, испугалась, убежала, да что угодно, хоть гром небесный грянул бы в подземельях. Но нет, девушка стояла рядом, не зная, что сказать, и он также молчал, как каменный истукан. Он все еще не верил. Слишком хорошо бы это было.

— Сев… так ты меня прощаешь? — зеленые глаза заглянули в самую душу. Какая, к черту, окклюменция! От этих фантастических зеленых глаз не скрыть ничего. «Я люблю тебя, Эванс. С первой встречи. Просто люблю. Всегда буду любить». Но почему-то не разжать губ, не произнести этих слов.

— Мне нечего тебе прощать. Ты во всем была права, Лили. И если ты смогла меня простить… — он притянул ее к себе снова. Столько раз он воображал себе этот момент, и вот оно, чудо! Сердце билось где-то в горле, мешая проталкиваться словам.

— Сев, я так рада. Теперь все будет хорошо, — девушка удовлетворенно вздохнула. Ее ресницы щекотали его шею, словно крошечные стрекозиные крылья, заставляя его улыбаться все проще и свободнее.

— Что ты делаешь? Это какой-то эксперимент? — она не пыталась выбраться из кольца его рук, просто чуть развернулась, встала поудобнее, чтобы видеть лабораторный стол.

— Так, кое-что для больничного крыла. Ну и… хочу попробовать определить свой анимагический облик, если вдруг получится. Что-то вроде зелья принудительной трансформации. Конечно, это не навсегда, просто чтобы посмотреть.

— Ой, здорово, я мне можно с тобой? Ты что брал за основу?

— Я поэкспериментировал кое с чем. Как все зелья на крови, оно должно было быть максимально восприимчивым к магической составляющей. С основой синюшного мха и златоцвета получается ближе всего. По идее, последним ингредиентом будет кровь мага, состав будет уникальным для каждого. Собственно, если мне удастся зафиксировать эффект выкристализовывания сущности, то можно будет превращаться надолго, и даже тем, у кого нет предрасположенности к этому разделу магии. Конечно, форму животного изменить не получится, это заложено в каждом от рождения, я полагаю, но уже что-то. Это программа максимум, ты понимаешь…

— А как тебе удалось снизить концентрацию яда в синюшном мхе, он же практически не выводится?

— Я разбавил концентрацию вытяжкой из драконьего зуба. Яд необходим, чтобы уничтожить блокираторы, это что-то вроде галлюциногена, который отпустит твою магию в полет… — Северус не сказал, что эти мысли пришли к нему после памятного разговора с Эйвери про ЛСД. Лили не любила слизеринцев, и в такой момент вспоминать что-то, что может ее расстроить, не хотелось.

— Но вытяжка не вступит в реакцию, она же из подраздела холодных, и мох тоже?

— Ты права, но если подвергнуть вытяжку трехдневной перегонке вместе с кробисудом, то эффект меняется…

Эванс была единственной, с кем он мог говорить о зельях. Она тоже любила этот предмет и понимала друга с полуслова. И ее не тошнило от вида внутренностей флоббер-червей или крысиных хвостов. Северусу нравился огонек в ее глазах, который загорался каждый раз, когда она при нем начинала развивать свою мысль. Он любил спорить с ней, обсуждать свои догадки, слушать ее возражения… Он любил с ней — все.

За обсуждениями свойств различных основ для зелий время пролетело незаметно. Когда они опомнились, часы уже пробили одиннадцать.

— Что мы творим!.. Надо возвращаться. Если нас поймает Филч… — Лили всплеснула руками.

— Не поймает, — с взявшейся откуда-то уверенностью ответил он. Что ему какой-то завхоз, когда к нему вернулся смысл жизни?

По замку они шли, почти не таясь, похихикивая, как одиннадцатилетки, вспоминая на спор самые противные ингредиенты, с которыми приходилось возиться.

— Печень тролля. Теплая, и с червяками. И как они живут с такой! Бррр…

— Слизь Трубоглаза веснушчатого. По запаху смесь жидкого навоза с ацетоном.

— Споры чертановки, те, которые кусаются…

— Яд уховертки кусачей. Помнишь, я целую неделю в пятнах ходил. Как в язвах. Никакие лекарства не помогали.

— Листья вестнянки…

— Желчь мантикоры…

— Тише…

Они были уже почти рядом с входом в гриффиндорскую башню, нужно было лишь повернуть. Но как раз в этот момент из бокового коридора послышались бормотание и шаркающие шаги Филча. Не раздумывая долго, Северус втянул Эванс в ближайшую нишу, где они замерли, скрытые доспехами. Снейп чувствовал, как Лили давится от смеха, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Ему самому было до одури смешно. Еще ни разу за семь лет пребывания в школе ему не приходилось прятаться от завхоза — в нише — с девушкой.

Это было странно и хорошо. Сев был бы не прочь, если бы Филч всю ночь ходил по коридору, не давая им шанса выбраться наружу.

Завхоз пошел мимо, продолжая разговаривать сам с собой об отвратительном новом поколении. Его шаги стихли на лестнице, а молодые люди все еще стояли, тесно прижавшись друг к другу и прислушиваясь.

Северусу очень хотелось поцеловать Лили. Но всякие скрытые доспехами ниши как раз для этого и предназначены, а это уже слишком. Вдруг она подумает, что… Что же она подумает? Что он такой же, как Розье и прочие? Убежит? Нет… ни за что.

Лили давно уже не смеялась. Почти не отдавая себе отчета, девушка водила пальцами по его плечам, прижавшись лицом к его мантии. Потом потянулась чуть вверх и сама его поцеловала.

Краем сознания он пытался что-то анализировать, но через секунду его смело в водоворот ощущений, так что раздельных мыслей не осталось. Их первый поцелуй. Ну не считать же за поцелуй то недоразумение на четвертом курсе, когда она приняла его подарок на день рождения? Тогда она просто коснулась его губ, а сейчас…

В воздухе пахло озоном, когда он вернулся на землю. Лили улыбалась, смахивая какие-то мелкие белые лепестки с его плеч.

— Сев, что это было?

— Не знаю, — шепотом ответил он. — Цветы вишни.

— Это ты наколдовал?

— Это оно само наколдовалось…

— Само не бывает.

— Иногда бывает.

— Сев…

Он обнял ее снова. Ничего, что на краю сознания пищит комаром неприятная мысль — слишком неожиданно, слишком быстро, слишком кардинально она изменилась…

— Лили, ведь это ты? Это не какой-нибудь жестокий розыгрыш?

— Ты о чем? Это я. Действительно я, — легонько чмокнув его в кончик выдающегося носа, она потянула его наружу.

— Филч может вернуться. Если засек твою магию.

Около двери в гриффиндорскую башню они постояли еще несколько минут.

— Сев, никуда я больше не денусь, не бойся. Завтра увидимся за завтраком. Спокойной ночи!

Неохотно выпустив ее ладонь из пальцев, он смотрел, как за ней закрывается дверь, а потом стек счастливой лужицей на пол около стены. Это было волшебно. Это было… Он не знал, чем заслужил такое, но это в корне все меняло.

На завтрак он пришел слегка встрепанный и невыспавшийся, но, поймав лучистый взгляд Эванс, успокоился.

— Привет, Северус, — она легонько вспорхнула из-за своего стола, чтобы подойти к нему поздороваться. Снейп не мог не отметить, с каким недоумением следили за ее передвижением гриффиндорцы. — Первыми у нас Чары. Хочешь работать в паре, как раньше?

— Лили… конечно.

— Здорово. Иди, завтракай, чудо, — она улыбнулась. — Сегодня пончики тают во рту.

Не пытаясь скрыть идиотской, счастливой улыбки, он пошел к слизеринцам, которые тоже не пропустили эту интермедию и выразительно поднимали брови. Где-то сзади слышался возмущенный голос Поттера, спрашивающий: «Лили, что происходит?», но ее тихих ответов ему не было слышно. Заканчивая третий пончик, он почувствовал, как его буравит чей-то настойчивый взгляд. Морган пытался взглядом просверлить в его голове дырку, недобро сведя брови. «Как мне страшно!» — усмехнулся Северус, выразительно выгнув бровь и улыбнувшись преподавателю, и вернулся к своему завтраку.

На чарах Лили сама пересела к нему, разложила учебники, и начала рассказывать о том, как они с девчонками устраивали соревнование по превращению сервизов в мышей. Подперев щеку ладонью, он слушал со всем вниманием. Солнечный луч так здорово отражался на ее рыжем локоне, что было даже странно, как повсюду не прыгают солнечные зайчики.

Поттер нарисовался ниоткуда.

— Лили, ты все же должна мне объяснить, — он демонстративно игнорировал присутствие Северуса.

— Джеймс, я никому ничего не должна объяснять. Извини, но я занята.

— Лили, что произошло? Ты обиделась? На что? — гриффиндорец старался держаться спокойно, но видно было, как мечутся в его глазах мысли, как бесит присутствие Снейпа рядом с его девушкой.

— Не знаю, о чем ты.

— Ты пересела к этому слизню…

— Поттер, тебя сюда не звали. Иди к своим, подобру-поздорову. Не нарывайся на неприятности, — Северус поднялся.

— И кто мне эти неприятности обеспечит? Ты что ли, тля на палочке? Голову вымой сперва.

— Джеймс, оставь нас в покое, пожалуйста. Ты мешаешь нам разговаривать, — Лили успокаивающим жестом положила ладонь на руку Снейпа, у которого на языке уже вертелось проклятие.

— Не оставлю. Лили, ты не понимаешь, что происходит. Этот урод что-то сделал с тобой, ты не могла так измениться! И я узнаю, что именно, — почти плюясь словами, Поттер смотрел прямо в глаза Северуса, — и когда узнаю, Снейп, тебе не жить, понял? Лучше оставь свои штучки.

— Ты вселил в мою душу непреходящий ужас, Потти. Хочешь выяснить отношения сейчас?

— Ребята, прекратите! — Лили подскочила, встав между ними живым барьером.

— Что происходит в классе? Быстро все по местам, — суровый голос профессора МакГонагалл накрыл их сверху, — Мистер Поттер, вернитесь на свое место. Мисс Эванс… вы решили пересесть?

— Да, профессор. Можно?

— Как вам угодно. Приступим к занятию…

Два часа они занимались трансфигурацией. Севу никогда особенно не удавался этот раздел магии, а вот Лили в нем плавала как рыба. Трансфигурированные ею пуфики не тявкали, как его «шедевры», и не пытались улепетнуть от создателя под соседние столы. Она смеялась и тихонько пыталась ему объяснить, что он делает не так. Это было приятно. Даже приятнее, чем жгучие, полные ненависти взгляды Поттера и его команды. После занятия МакГонагалл попросила их обоих задержаться, чтобы уточнить кое-что. На историю магии они бежали со всех ног, чтобы успеть. Так пролетел весь день. Поттер бесился, но близко не подходил. Учителя и однокурсники недоумевали, но на расспросы и Сев, и Лили отшучивались. Морган целый урок гонял его до седьмого пота, устроив показательную дуэль, на которой в конечном итоге практически размазал Снейпа по полу. Но ничто не могло испортить настроения Северуса, когда Лили оставалась с ним.

С последней пары они сбежали. Бродили по берегу озера. Девушка собирала кленовые листья, а Северус просто сидел с книгой под развесистым дубом, слушая щебетание своего рыжего чуда. День выдался тихий и теплый для октября.

— Сев, все хорошо? Ты какой-то грустный. О чем ты думаешь?

— О том, что мне все это снится, — пробормотал он. Она устроилась рядом, пытаясь сплести из листьев венок. — Вот сейчас я проснусь, а этого ничего нет. Ни заходящего солнца, ни тебя, ни желтой листвы под ногами. Ничего. Я в подземельях, вокруг тишина и темнота, мне все ЭТО привиделось.

— Ты такой смешной, — она отложила свое «рукоделие», подвигаясь ближе. — Значит, не веришь, что это по-настоящему? И это тебе тоже снится?

Лили переползла к нему на колени, целуя в губы сперва осторожно, потом все более и более пылко. Если это и был сон, то просыпаться не хотелось. Было настолько хорошо, что он уже не видел ничего вокруг, кроме своей Лили.

— Минус пятьдесят баллов со Слизерина, мистер Снейп, — опять этот холодный голос. — Немедленно приведите себя в порядок.

Морган с видом Немезиды стоял над ними. Глаза его светились таким бешенством, словно Снейп увел из дома и развратил его любимую дочь, не меньше.

— Простите, профессор, мы просто… — стушевалась Лили, поднимаясь и поправляя мантию. Снейп поднялся тоже, прожигая Моргана злым взглядом в ответ. Вот ведь затычка в каждой бочке! Неужели следит за ним?

— Я вижу, что «вы — просто».

— Мы просто целовались, профессор. Вы что-то имеете против? — добавил Снейп, следя за выражением лица преподавателя. Да, несомненно. У Моргана что-то есть к Лили. Как его перекосило от одного упоминания о случившемся.

— Снейп, неделя отработок. Поможете Филчу очистить замок. Мисс Эванс… Отправляйтесь в школу, и без возражений.

— Но, я не понимаю… Я никуда не пойду! Мы вместе! И если решили нас наказать, то наказывайте и меня тоже. Сев… — она посмотрела парня в поисках поддержки.

— Лили, иди. Я разберусь. Не переживай.

— Вы НЕ вместе, мисс Эванс. И в вашем состоянии вы не можете отвечать за свои поступки, — раздраженно постукивая волшебной палочкой по костяшкам пальцев, преподаватель даже не пытался сделать вид, что держит себя в руках.

— А что не так в моем состоянии?

— Эванс, вы не в себе. Быстро в школу!

— Но, профессор…

— Еще одно слово, и вы отправитесь в школу под мобиликорпусом.

— Лили, пожалуйста, — Сев сам не ожидал, что у него в голосе могут быть такие теплые ноты, — Все будет хорошо. Возвращайся в замок. Я тоже скоро приду.

Лили кивнула, закусив губу. Бросив на прощание ядовитый взгляд на преподавателя, она быстро пошла к замку. Северус готов был поклясться, что она вот-вот разрыдается. Из-за этого проклясть Моргана хотелось еще больше. Профессор тоже провожал девушку взглядом. Когда она удалилась достаточно, чтобы не слышать их, он развернулся к студенту.

— Я прекрасно осведомлен о ваших выдающихся талантах в области зельеварения, Снейп. Но я тешил себя надеждой, что вы все же еще не настолько опустились, чтобы использовать этот талант, привораживая к себе девушку, которой вы не достойны. Неужели вы полагали, то никто не догадается о ваших махинациях?

— Это… бред, — Северус даже улыбнулся такому чудовищному предположению. — Приворожить Лили… Кто придумал такую глупость?

— Признайтесь, вам стало так не хватать ваших прежних отношений, что вы решили наплевать на запреты? Захотелось получить все сразу не мытьем, так катаньем? Или, вы просто используете ее? Вы настолько разозлились, что ваша прежняя подруга нашла себе другой предмет привязанности, что решили разлучить их любым способом? Не можете же вы, в самом деле, не отдавать себе отчет в том, что в один прекрасный день морок схлынет, и с чем тогда вы останетесь? Или же вы собирались поить ее отравой до старости?

— Профессор, я не использовал никаких зелий, если вас так беспокоит этот вопрос. Полагаю, вы не поверите мне на слово, ну и ладно. Я вообще не обязан перед вами отчитываться, — слизеринец развернулся и пошел к школе.

— Действие приворотного ослабнет когда-нибудь. И Эванс все поймет. Если раньше она вас просто избегала, то теперь возненавидит. Никто не потерпит, чтобы так издевались над его сущностью, — слова Моргана летели вслед, как ядовитые дротики. — Вы непроходимый тупица, мистер Снейп, при всех ваших талантах…

Обвинение было настолько нелепым, что он, было, подумал, что Морган окончательно спятил, но слова продолжали кружиться в памяти.

Северус не мог не признать, что Лили и вправду быстро изменилась. Хотя они не общались последние несколько месяцев, может быть, это изменение давно в ней зрело? В конце концов, Поттер, который крутился вокруг нее — не больше, чем жалкий позер, она должна была понять это когда-нибудь. Снейп не давал ей зелий. Кто мог это сделать и для чего? Понятно, приворожить гриффиндорскую умницу и красавицу к себе неизвестный еще мог решиться, но какого дьявола привораживать ее к угрюмому слизеринцу, который о подобной услуге никогда не просил? С какой целью, для какой выгоды? Черт… Он всерьез принял к сведению эту возможность, а ведь это неправда…

«Будь честен с собой, просто будь честен с собой».

Он не хотел. Всеми фибрами души он сопротивлялся этой мысли.

«Какая разница, кто и зачем, но, согласись, что это возможно. И это объяснение гораздо больше похоже на правду, чем то, что Лили просто пришла мириться. Гордая и упрямая Лили».

— Сев? Что он сказал? Тебе сильно досталось? На тебе лица нет…— Эванс ждала его сразу за дверями, обняла и утащила в боковой коридор, где редко появлялись студенты. Снейп смотрел на нее, пытаясь отыскать следы навязанной воли. Обычно это видно, человек делает, что должен, но тело невольно выдает правду. Лили была сама искренность. В ней не было искусственности чувств, которое могло бы дать Империо, не было глупой одержимости, которая сопровождала прием стандартного приворотного зелья. «Нет, невозможно. Если бы Морган был прав, она хлопала бы ресницами, глупо улыбалась и сюсюкала в моем присутствии».

— Сев? Северус? Ты меня слышишь?

— Да, конечно, прости меня.

— Все хорошо?

— Конечно, Лили. Когда ты со мной, не может быть по-другому.

Она немного смущенно улыбнулась.

— Ты редко говоришь комплименты.

— Скажи уж честно — никогда. Лил, послушай, я знаю, что я не подарок, зануда и злобный тип, считающий себя гением, а ещё я практически не умею говорить с людьми… Лил, я просто хочу сказать, что ты не представляешь, насколько… важна для меня. И то, что ты решила вернуть наши отношения, это… я ценю это. Я хочу…

Эванс ласково посмотрела на него и, взявшись за полосатый слизеринский шарф, притянула юношу к себе.

— Северус, я ВСЕ знаю. Знаю, как сложно тебе произнести эти слова, но ты попробуй. Хочешь, я помогу? Я с третьего курса ждала, что ты их когда-нибудь скажешь, но ты каждый раз в последний момент не решался. Просто повторяй: — Я… тебя…

Это было странно, стоять в полумраке узкого коридора, прислонившись друг к другу лбами, ловить чужое дыхание и понимать, что такое не повторяется в жизни, это в первый раз и навсегда.

— Я… тебя… люблю, Лили.

Следующие несколько дней в уме Северуса череда сомнений и надежд сменяли друг друга с завидной регулярностью. Ему было хорошо с Лили. Слишком хорошо. А он обычно не умел радоваться тому, что имел. В ее словах он искал подвох, в ее взглядах — либо притворство, либо принуждение. Если это и было подстроено, то Мародеры явно не принимали участия в этом розыгрыше. Поттер ходил то серый от тоски, то красный от бешенства. А после того, как в выходной дружки протащили его, упившегося в хлам и размазывающего сопли по плечам товарищей, мимо Снейпа, тот окончательно поверил в то, что Поттер ни при чем.

Эванс же как будто позабыла о своих прежних друзьях и все свое свободное время проводила рядом со Снейпом, то в библиотеке, то в лаборатории, то они вместе гуляли у озера, то готовились к урокам. На переменчивое настроение своего друга она почти не обращала внимания, в периоды хандры излечивая Северуса старым проверенным способом, — объятиями и поцелуями. Он же скоро вошел во вкус. Обниматься на публику, чтобы позлить Джеймса, заводило невероятно, но поцелуи, сорванные украдкой, были более сладки. Легкие прикосновения, мягкие руки, обвивающие его шею, изумрудный сказочный свет из глаз его феи — все это будило такой голод, который было не унять самыми пылкими объятиями. И все же, он боялся пойти до конца. И старательно отворачивался от мыслей, которые могли привести к ответу, почему.

Чтобы как-то унять бушующие гормоны, он с головою погрузился в опыты. Помогало слабо, потому что теперь у него был потрясающий ассистент, вторая светлая голова для идей и по совместительству девушка его мечты в одном теле. В том теле, которое, находясь поблизости, вызывало недвусмысленную реакцию организма и легкую потерю координации. Северус, за свою жизнь не спаливший ни единого котла из-за неуклюжести, за последнюю неделю взорвал два, умудрившись добавить больше ингредиентов, чем нужно, в экспериментальное зелье. В первый раз обошлось, он успел поставить щит. Во второй раз его окатило с головы до ног кипящей жидкостью. К счастью, Эванс в этот момент отошла к шкафу, и до нее долетели только брызги. Его мантия была зачарована от подобных случаев, а лицо он успел прикрыть рукой. Позже Лили смазывала ожоги и выговаривала ему за невнимательность, но в интонациях ее голоса слышались неподдельный страх и искреннее сочувствие. Отходя от шока, Снейп сидел на кушетке, наскоро преобразованной из пары старых стульев, и чувствовал, как новый, прежде неведомый, страх наполняет его до макушки.

— Я мог тебя угробить, Лили, — еле шевеля губами, сказал он. Девушка, накладывающая ему на руку повязку, подняла глаза.

— Сев, ты опять придумываешь проблему на пустом месте. Ничего со мной не случилось и не случится.

— Лил, тебе вовсе не обязательно помогать мне с опытами. Это здорово, что ты рядом, но… кажется, это становится опасно.

— Я совершеннолетняя… — Лили усмехнулась, потом осторожно погладила его по забинтованной руке. — Я хочу находиться здесь с тобой. Мне интересно то, что ты делаешь, и нравится принимать в этом участие. Я, конечно, не призываю тебя каждый вечер взрывать лабораторию, ещё чего! Но приходить сюда хочу и буду. Если, конечно, ты мне не запретишь.

Девушка встала, убирая бинты и склянку с противоожоговой мазью. Закончив с этим, она обернулась и спросила весело:

— И когда ты мне все же собираешься сказать, что настаивается под стазисом около окна, что за таинственное зелье? И почему ты каждый раз краснеешь, когда я про него спрашиваю? Это что, противозачаточное? Или наоборот, афродизиак варишь на заказ? Сев, не мучай, мне же любопытно…

Под стазисом стояло волчьелычье зелье для Люпина, но посвящать Эванс в это не хотелось. Он элементарно стеснялся, предвидя, что Лили обрадуется, вот видишь, мол, делаешь доброе дело, а сам на себя наговариваешь, и все такое, и вообще, это походило на хвастовство, «смотри какой я белый и пушистый». Он фыркнул. На белого и пушистого он не тянул ни при каких условиях.

— Потом как-нибудь расскажу, — туманно пообещал он.

Днем позже Морган остановил его возле входа в Большой зал и сказал тихо и холодно:

— Через неделю у меня будет универсальный антидот к приворотному зелью. Возможно, директор и будет продолжать вас прикрывать, у него потрясающая черта верить в лучшее в каждом, но я — не он. Моих слов вы не услышали. Тем хуже для вас. Полагаю, когда подтвердится, что студентка была приворожена, все и без дополнительных доказательств поймут, что изготовление запрещенного зелья — ваших рук дело. Я постараюсь, чтобы вы вылетели из Хогвартса за это, даю вам слово.

— Удачи, — развернувшись на каблуках, Снейп в две секунды преодолел расстояние до дверей и скрылся за ними.

Ночью он не спал. Крутясь на кровати студенческой спальни, он думал только о том, что история про приворотное зелье — высосана из пальца, и ему не о чем тревожиться. А утром пропустил историю магии, чтобы подняться в лабораторию и самому сделать антидот.

Да, для этого требовались дорогие ингредиенты, но у него в запасниках много чего можно было накопать, а кое-что он позаимствовал у Слагхорна. Старик и не заметит, что его обокрали, а Снейп вернет ему… при случае. С идиотскими сомнениями, не позволяющими ему наслаждаться жизнью, нужно было что-то делать.

Внутренний же голос доставал пуще прежнего. И если раньше он призывал посмотреть в лицо реальности, то сейчас он изо всех сил орал о том, что нужно не антидот варить, а придумывать какое-нибудь зелье, которое не позволило бы антидоту Моргана подействовать.

«Вам же хорошо вместе! Ты счастлив, Лили тоже. То, что прочим что-то не нравится — на это наплевать!» Лили счастлива? «Почему бы ей не быть счастливой? Посмотри на нее! Даже если это результат зелья, какого черта что-то менять? Только из-за того, что тебе хочется узнать правду? Что ты будешь делать с этой правдой, на бутерброд намазывать?»

Он пропустил обед. Он пропустил ужин. Исписывая мелким почерком уже вторую половину тетради, он снова и снова пересчитывал формулу уже почти готового волчьелычьего зелья, пытаясь модифицировать его действие. Одна половина его сознания, несомненно, лучшая, была занята делом, строила догадки, производила вычисления. Другая скулила и пыталась перестать каждую секунду думать о Лили, и чем все кончится через неделю. Для него было неожиданностью, когда Эванс окликнула его. Снейп совершенно забыл, что охранные чары настроены пропускать девушку без всяких предупреждений.

— Что у тебя приключилось? От кого-то прячешься?

— Меня покусало вдохновение… — вяло откликнулся он, утыкаясь еще глубже в тетрадь.

— Я пришла спасти тебя от голодной смерти. Учителя тебя искали, но ваш староста каким-то образом тебя отмазал. Ты полный болван, Сев, мог бы меня предупредить как-нибудь. Я волновалась… — Лили достала из сумки горку бутербродов и зачарованный кувшин с соком.

— Спасибо, Лили. Я правда не голоден.

— Се-ев… — она требовательно потянула его за рукав. Северус был вынужден повернуться к ней, посмотреть в лицо. Эванс под его взглядом почему-то смутилась и покраснела. — Может быть, все же поешь?

Он махнул палочкой, левитируя маленький столик и наколдовывая пару кресел. Лили тут же занялась сервировкой. Подумав секунду, она призвала пару свечей и зажгла их, погасив прочие огни. В маленькой вазочке появился букетик фиалок.

— Так ведь лучше?

— Очень красиво.

— Ужин при свечах в лаборатории. С ума сойти!

— В следующий раз мы поужинаем у Розмерты. При свечах, — пообещал он, отодвигая кресло для девушки.

— Ушам своим не верю! Северус, ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? — она не торопилась садиться, заглядывала снизу вверх в его глаза и чуть лукаво улыбалась.

— Приглашаю. В эти выходные пойдешь со мной в Хогсмид?

Глаза у Эванс заблестели от нескрываемой радости. Она повисла у него на шее, нос к носу, губы к губам.

— Конечно пойду, глупый. Разве я могу тебе отказать? Я ведь люблю тебя, Сев. Все еще не веришь? Что нужно сделать, чтобы ты поверил? — шептала она, ласково перебирая его волосы. — Скажи, я все сделаю…

Северус начал задыхаться. От такой близости кружилась голова. Ладони, лежащие на плечах у девушки, казалось, пылали огнем.

— Лили… — почти умоляюще пробормотал он, пытаясь отстраниться, но вместо этого почему-то прижимая девушку к себе еще крепче. Стекла разных склянок отражали и множили огоньки свечей. Эванс в отблесках света казалась какой-то невероятно прекрасной незнакомкой из снов. Ее угадываемая в полумраке улыбка была загадочна и многообещающа.

Он не очень помнил, кто из них первый потянулся к одежде другого, откуда взялась кушетка, и что стало с букетом фиалок. Его будто накрыло огромной горячей волной и понесло куда-то, не давая связанно мыслить, только чувствовать, прикасаться, осязать. Все прежние страхи вынесло куда-то за скобки, и голос разума где-то потерялся. Лили была такой… Казалось, они оба сошли с ума от страсти. В первый раз вместе, как будто в первый раз в жизни и как будто в последний.

Когда все кончилось, Снейп слушал потихоньку успокаивающееся сердце, гладил прижавшуюся к его плечу голову, смотрел в сводчатый потолок. Казалось, оттуда, из темноты, смотрит кто-то в ответ и невидимо усмехается.

— Тебе не холодно? — спросил он.

— Нет, мне хорошо, — мурлыкнула Лили рядом с его ухом. Но он все равно наложил на них согревающие чары, одной его мантии, укрывшей обоих, было мало. Так они и лежали, боясь пошевелиться и спугнуть неожиданно появившийся уют.

«Ты хоть представляешь, что натворил?»

Он представлял. Все, что он забыл в момент близости, сейчас вернулось.

«Если она не любит тебя, если это действие зелья, то она тебя возненавидит. Теперь уже точно».

— Лил, нам нужно возвращаться. Уже почти час, как был отбой. Твои соседки будут волноваться.

— Не хочу никуда идти, — потянулась девушка, — мне и тут неплохо.

Ему тоже было хорошо здесь и сейчас. Хотелось так и лежать — вечность, не выпуская Эванс из рук.

— Ладно, ты прав, конечно. Алиса — такая паникерша, если кинется меня разыскивать — вся башня будет на ушах, — девушка неохотно поднялась и начала одеваться. — Сев, так мы и не поужинали при свечах.

— Наверстаем в следующее воскресение, — Северус подобрал рубашку, поднял мантию. Внутренний карман оттягивал маленький флакончик. Антидот. Тот самый. «О, Мерлин…» Эванс продолжала что-то говорить, поправляла волосы, а у него словно у картины выключили звук. Маленький четырехгранный флакончик с плотно пригнанной пробкой врезался в его ладонь.

«Правильно, Сев, выбрось его. До конца недели еще пять дней. Ты еще успеешь пять раз с ней переспать. А если удастся перепихнуться днем, то может и до десяти набежать. Какие смачные у тебя останутся вспоминания. Пусть не любовь, но зато как классно ты провел время, да, приятель?» — ехидный насмешливый голос шептал прямо в уши, с интонациями то Моргана, то Малсибера, то собственного отца, пьяного в стельку.

— Сев, ты чего? — перепугалась Эванс, видя, как белеющий на глазах Северус слепо утыкается в стену головой и несильно ударяется об нее снова и снова. — Тебе плохо? Воды?

— Да… Нет, мне просто очень жарко, а камни холодные, — как-то бесцветно ответил он, и прибавил, окинув взглядом лабораторию. — Надо прибрать здесь.

Два взмаха палочкой, и вся мебель на своих местах в своей изначальной форме. Только маленький столик с забытыми бутербродами и соком остался от закончившегося вечера. В свете зажженных пары факелов стало очевидно, насколько он инороден здесь.

— Хочешь пить? Тыквенный сок… — предложил Северус, беря в руки кувшин и чашку.

— А знаешь, хочу! — засмеялась Эванс. — Все-таки вечер у нас вышел жаркий.

Девушка протянула руку за чашкой. Северус медлил.

— Что же ты? — Лили подошла ближе, взяла чашку из его пальцев. Он не сопротивлялся.

— Сев, да ты замерз совсем, — пальцами свободной руки она обхватила его ладонь.

— Поцелуй меня, — попросил он севшим голосом, следя, как она подносит чашку к губам и отпивает глоток, — пожалуйста…

Она замерла.

— Сев? — поставив чашку на столик, она взяла его за руку,— Что с тобой происходит? Расскажи, я все пойму. Я же вижу, что что-то не так. Чего ты боишься?

Он молчал. Просто прикрыл глаза, внутри сжавшись от страха и безумной надежды. Лили ждала. Потом потянулась к нему, целуя сперва осторожно, потом все глубже и настойчивей. Это было прекрасно. Только привкус тыквенного сока на губах был лишним…

Он почувствовал, как все изменилось. Лили замерла. Потом ее руки безвольно упали. Отшатнувшись, она с ужасом посмотрела в его глаза.

— Что… что ты сделал?.. — прошептала она. Снейп молчал, но она и не нуждалась в его ответах. Беспомощно переводя взгляд с его лица на окружающую обстановку и обратно, она словно вспоминала все, что происходило с ней за последние дни. Северус следил как меняется выражение ее лица, и не находил ничего утешительного. Девушка то бледнела, то заливалась краской, прикрыв рот ладонью. На глазах у нее выступили злые слезы.

— Господи, я вела себя как идиотка, я… Ты… ты знал? Ты дал мне что-то с соком…

— Лили, я все объясню…

Девушка отшатнулась, не давая ему к себе прикоснуться.

— Ты знал. Или догадывался. И все равно позволил мне… я тебе этого никогда не прощу!

Не оглядываясь, Эванс вылетела за дверь. Чашки на маленьком столике угрожающе задрожали. Северус прикрыл глаза. Вот он, момент истины. По крайней мере, теперь все ясно, все честно. Не было никакой любви, пригрезилось, закружило голову и только. Нужно узнать, откуда взялось приворотное. Нужно закрыть лабораторию и идти к себе. Нужно продолжать жить с того места, как Лили вошла в эту комнату в первый раз.

Убрав столик и еду, он подошел к своим лабораторным столам, снял защиту, проверил консистенцию. Он действовал, как будто ничего не произошло, отгоняя истерику привычными движениями. Помешать десять раз по часовой, семнадцать против. Уменьшить огонь. Убрать инструменты. Кажется, все? Окинув безмолвную лабораторию последним взглядом, он увидел забытую на подставке чашку, испачканную соком, взял ее в руки. Потом потянулся за черпаком и повернулся к своему эксперименту.

Зелье было насыщенно синего цвета и слегка дымилось. Пахло немного плесенью, немного йодом. Пока не передумал, Северус отпил из чашки. На вкус было отвратительно, какой-то рыбный привкус. «Сейчас ты превратишься в кого-нибудь. Может, майского жука, может в крокодила, может в летучую мышь, все говорят, что похож… А может быть, не превратишься. Завтра твою холодную тушку найдет преподаватель. Все-таки синий мох, не шутка. Странно. Совершенно не страшно. Лили уже, наверное, в гриффиндорской башне. Плачет. Лили, какое все-таки волшебное имя!». Свет факелов мигнул, потом еще раз. «Началось», — подумал он. Замок задрожал, посыпалась штукатурка, потом медленно задвигались каменные плиты. «Интересно, это взаправду, или галлюцинации?» Что-то не так было со зрением. Стены выгибались и вздыбливались, от чего закружилась голова. Чтобы удержаться на подгибающихся ногах, Северус вцепился в лабораторный стол, но тот резво отпрыгнул, вставая на дыбы и опрокидывая оборудование и готовые зелья. Жидкости смешались, тревожно забурлили, и раздался взрыв. Снейп еще успел подумать, с чего вдруг взрыв, там же нет никаких несовместимых компонентов, как его швырнуло об шкаф с ингредиентами, который благополучно приземлился на него сверху. Свет погас, будто кто-то сказал Нокс.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Северус открыл глаза, царил день. Небо было затянуто светло-серой пеленой, но для его глаз и этот свет казался слишком ярким. Недовольно поморщившись, он осторожно сел. Тело болело, как будто на нем потоптался гиппогриф. Левая рука была перевязана. Пальцы слушались, ноги шевелились. Он был в больничном крыле, окруженный стерильно белыми занавесками, ширмами и пустыми кроватями. Хотя, чуть дальше в углу, кажется, был еще один пациент. Похоже, он спал. На тумбочке у изголовья лежала волшебная палочка. Северус с облегчением вздохнул, не хватало только сломать ее, любимую. Тут в голову ударило — Лили! Со стоном он повалился обратно на подушки. Мерзкий свет, мерзкий день, «ненавижу белое»… Дверь скрипнула, мадам Помфри с маленьким подносом в руках подошла к нему. Наверное, сработали сигнальные чары. Иначе, откуда бы ей знать, что он очнулся?

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — участливо спросила она, отмеривая для него какие-то зелья. Костерост он определил издалека, второе было общеукрепляющим.

— Спасибо, все нормально. Что произошло?

— А ты не помнишь?

— Не то, чтобы очень, — признался он.

— Взрыв в лаборатории. Что-то ты нахимичил, Слагхорн до сих пор не разобрался, что же взорвалось. Дамблдор тебя лично из-под обломков вытаскивал. Да, устроил ты нам всем вечеринку в пижамах.

— Я легко отделался?

— Пожалуй. Пара переломов, сотрясение мозга, ожоги, программа-минимум. Ты здесь уже три дня. Но не надейся сбежать, до завтра я тебя точно не отпущу. Отдыхай.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, — он откинулся на подушках.

Три дня плюс еще один день отсрочки. Завтра он снова увидит Лили на сдвоенных по чарам. Нужно попытаться поговорить, объяснить… Зачем только? Что это изменит? Да и удастся ли подойти? Она точно не захочет говорить, для нее все ясно. Может, она передумает? Может быть, то, что она помнит, уж не такое и жуткое? Им же было хорошо вместе, она говорила…

«Это говорила не она, а зелье. Просто всегда хотелось в это верить, вот я и позволил себе».

За это придется отвечать. Если он вылетит из школы, ему некуда пойти. Разве что каким-нибудь помощником в аптеку в Лютный. Прощайте, мечты об академии. До скончания века варить какие-нибудь подозрительные составы, крест на науке, черт, черт, черт. А может, даже Азкабан?

«Нет, они меня не исключат. В конце концов, я разрешу Дамблдору пошарить в моей голове, чтобы проверить факты — не было никакого насилия. Я такой же пострадавший, как и она. Возможно, взыскания, штраф…

«Черт, какой же ты ублюдок все-таки. Ты понимаешь, что произошло? Произнести по буквам? Изнасилование. Ты и Лил. Лили… Она не простит. А ты — уже успел простить себя? Так получилось? О да, ты не виноват. Конечно же, ты не виноват…»

Лили… Все будут смеяться… Для чего это было сделано? Чтобы опустить девушку? Розье? Но откуда у него приворотное зелье? В Лютном купил? Обычное приворотное так не действует, это уникальный, чистый состав, может быть, даже усовершенствованный. Такого в Лютном не купишь, значит, на заказ. Столько хлопот, только из-за того, что однокурсница тебе отказала? Розье мстительный, но слишком жадный, чтобы тратить на это свои деньги… «Я узнаю, кто, Лили, обещаю. Я разберусь с ним». И тихая мысль: «А кто разберется с тобой?»

Из угла комнаты раздался стон. Северус осторожно поднялся, и, опираясь на спинки кроватей, подошел к своему собрату по несчастью. Это был Люпин, самый тихий из Мародеров, староста и хороший ученик. Догадаться, что за внешностью обычного рыжеватого худого паренька скрывается настоящий монстр, было невозможно. Но Снейп знал точно: желтоглазый подросток скрывал в себе огромного волка с жуткого вида клыками и когтями, зверя, готового убивать, и, наверняка, уже убившего кого-то. Полтора года назад их встреча чуть не кончилась смертью Снейпа. И всем было наплевать. Как только Северусу память не стерли, ведь он мог раскрыть всем позорный секрет! Тогда Люпин вылетел бы из школы, как пробка из шампанского. Возможно, полетел бы и директор, да и прочий персонал пострадал бы. Но слизеринца заставили молчать, напомнив, что и сам он не ангел. Директор предпочитал считать, что просто убедил студента, но Северус-то прекрасно знал, что его шантажируют. И если он проговорится, то всплывут его эксперименты за все курсы, темные зелья, его летние подработки для аптеки в Лютном переулке… Они не дадут ему окончить школу, а значит, на продолжение образования рассчитывать нечего… Не его вина, что он сдался. Да и Дамблдора понять тоже было можно, но что толку с этого? И вот теперь они оба, хищник и несостоявшаяся жертва, в больничном крыле.

Люпин выглядел жутко. Шрамы на лице были свежими и воспаленными. Грудь покрывали бинты, на которых кое-где проступала кровь. Одна рука была в шине, другой он комкал одеяло, наверное, ему было больно, а может, снилось что-то дурное. Но если это и был сон, то очень чуткий. Почувствовав, что на него смотрят, Ремус открыл глаза.

— Что, подрался с коллегами, Люпин? Делили территорию, да? — прозвучало язвительно над его головой.

Увидеть у своей кровати Снейпа он не ожидал. Застарелое чувство вины поднялось с новой силой. Он всегда был виноват. Во всем. Он столько раз пытался извиниться перед Северусом, но тот никогда его не слушал. Ну что он может поделать, если зверь внутри него не поддается контролю? Он не просил для себя такой жизни. Возможно, ему лучше было умереть. Возможно, он и так скоро умрет, когда очередная полная луна позовет его в лес, просто однажды не вернется из Визжащей хижины.

— Дай воды, пожалуйста, — Ремус не очень-то надеялся на помощь слизеринца. Тот терпеть его не мог и показывал это при каждом удобном случае. Он и сам не стал бы просить, но очень хотелось пить, а подняться не было сил. Эта трансформация его почти доконала. Когда сегодня утром он пришел в себя, комната в хижине была усыпана клочьями шерсти и измазана кровью. Лежа на деревянном полу, он тихо скулил, не в состоянии подняться, пока не пришла медсестра, чтобы отправить его в больничное крыло.

В руку ткнулось холодное стекло, и Ремус с немым изумлением понял, что это стакан с водой. Снейп продолжал нависать над ним угрюмым памятником. Помогать ему сесть слизеринец совершенно точно не собирался, наверное, не хотел марать руки.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

— Какой вопрос?

— У тебя после трансформации проблемы со слухом? — Северус забрал из его пальцев пустой стакан и поставил на тумбочку.

— Я думал, это просто… твое извращенное приветствие, — окончание Люпин почти проглотил. Было невежливо говорить такое человеку, давшему тебе напиться. Слизеринец нетерпеливо тряхнул волосами.

— Ты определенно тупой, Люпин, а полнолуние выбивает из тебя остатки мозгов. Спрошу еще раз, в более доступной форме. Кто тебя так отделал? Стая кентавров? Дракучая ива?

— Зачем тебе? — неожиданно разозлился Ремус. Этот неожиданный интерес казался фальшивым. — Что тебе от меня нужно? Чего ты вообще пришел?

— Если раскроешь глаза, то увидишь, что я здесь не по своей воле. То есть по своей, но… Я тоже пациент, как бы.

— Извини, — злость ушла, осталось смущение. И чего он вправду подумал, что Снейп пришел его навестить, может, даже помириться? Куда вероятнее, что тот здесь, потому что… потому, что еще до трансформации Ремус слышал, как Поттер клялся, что уничтожит эту слизеринскую сволочь. С поправкой на компетентность персонала школы — отправит Снейпа в больничное крыло надолго. И вот, кажется, результат. — Извини, я пробовал их отговорить, но из-за Лили Джеймс совсем сошел с ума. Надеюсь, он не применял ничего запрещенного…

— Э… нет, не применял, пока что, — задумчиво ответил Северус. — Но спасибо за предупреждение. Ты, конечно, походя, заложил своих, но, честно признаться, ценность этой информации нулевая. Так что, сильно не переживай.

— Ты здесь не из-за Джеймса?

— Нет, по собственной инициативе, — сморщился слизеринец. — Хорошо, ты прав, мне от тебя «что-то нужно». Светскую беседу мне все равно не завести. На мои вопросы ты отвечать не собираешься. Сразу к делу. Мне нужно встретиться с… Эванс, приватно. Уговори ее прийти. Или обмани. Не знаю. Мы должны поговорить с ней наедине.

— Но ведь вы вместе?.. О, Мерлин, так это правда — про Империо? — желтые глаза невольно округлились. Северус дернулся, недовольно скривился, как будто проглотил лимон.

— Мы просто поссорились. Ты отстал от жизни. И мне нужно… я хотел бы попытаться объяснить ей кое-что. А так как ты со второго курса входишь в круг ее доверия… А Поттер меня к ней не подпустит… Не кричать же мне через весь класс…

Ремус с легким недоумением слушал, как слизеринец с трудом подбирает слова. Обычно Снейп был более красноречив, более убедителен и уж, тем более, никогда ни о чем его не просил. Как бы Северус не пытался это скрыть, для него это было важно, но он, как обычно, пытался выйти из неудобной ситуации с наименьшими потерями, не раскрываясь.

— …Что касается твоего вознаграждения, я забуду то, что ты пытался меня убить, и — не перебивай! — я готов быть тебе полезен. В рамках разумного, без посягательств на мою жизнь и достоинство. Впрочем, тебе такое и в голову не придет, — закончил он.

— Я не могу ничем тебе помочь, — Ремус старался говорить как можно мягче. — Я передам Лили, что ты хочешь встретиться, но только ей решать, принимать ли твое предложение.

— Ты — бесполезный кусок мяса и шерсти, Люпин, — зло прошипел слизеринец, разворачиваясь и отходя от кровати.

— Это трансформация, — бросил ему вслед Ремус. — Каждый раз, когда я перекидываюсь, это — боль. Человек может ее вынести, может хотя бы понять. Зверь — нет. Мой волк ранит сам себя, круша все вокруг. Я не помню, как это происходит, но переломы и шрамы остаются. Каждый месяц новые. И мне повезло, что в школе за мной присматривают и лечат. Один я, возможно, не выжил бы. Возможно, я это заслужил. Карма.

Люпин видел, как Снейп медленно поворачивается к нему, остановившись на полдороге.

— Ты думаешь, я это заслужил, Северус?

— Я… невероятно польщен, что ты помнишь мое имя, а не только мерзкие прозвища, — сухо сказал тот, доставая палочку. — Но, я думаю, что ты и вправду идиот, раз орешь о своих тайнах на все больничное крыло. Муффлиато.

Люпин не успел испугаться направленной на него волшебной палочки. Всего лишь заглушающие чары, никто не сможет подслушать. А чего он ждал, Авады? Хотя, могло бы быть Силенцио. Это бы наверняка его заткнуло. Снейп был прав. Зачем он разоткровенничался? Хочет, чтобы его пожалели? Какой он несчастный?

Чуть сбавив тон, почти оправдываясь, Ремус добавил:

— Дамблдор обещал что-нибудь сделать. Какое-то зелье, чтобы трансформация проходила мягче. Я слышал о нем, слишком дорогое и сложное в приготовлении. И вообще, я привык. Только первые пару дней тяжело, а потом ничего, все в норме.

Снейп смотрел на него с каким-то странным выражением лица.

— У тебя странные представления о норме, Люпин. Но мне все равно, — он опять отвернулся.

— Северус, я честно попробую с ней поговорить. Ничего не обещаю. Не знаю, что у вас произошло, но я никогда не верил, что ты можешь ей сделать что-нибудь плохое. Только, если она не захочет говорить…

— Я в курсе. Она — твой друг, а я — кто-то слева пробегал.

— Я имел в виду… А что у вас произошло?

— Люпин, заткнись, хорошо? Лежи и регенерируй молча, — неожиданно зло огрызнулся Снейп.

Ремус сжал зубы. Что ж, отлично. Другого он и не ждал.

Через минуту с кровати Северуса раздалось:

— Твоя тварь, возможно, не безнадежна, и поддается приручению. Сказали «лежать», «тихо», и вот, работает. Даже странно.

Люпин скрипнул зубами. Ничего. К нему, по крайней мере, придут друзья. А к этому патлатому и носатому никто не придет. Проверено временем. Так что он просто отвернулся к окну и попытался уснуть.

Получив приглашение зайти к директору, слизеринец долго думал, пытаясь проиграть все возможные варианты. Вдруг и вправду исключат? Ну и пусть… Если Лили скажет, что он ее изнасиловал, что ему отвечать? Что технически это было не так? Даже от воображаемой картины, в которой ему приходилось доказывать, что все было по обоюдному согласию, его начинало подташнивать.

Произнеся указанный в записке пароль и пройдя за горгулью, охраняющую вход, он поднялся к кабинету директора. За дверями раздавались голоса.

— Это невозможно так оставить! Я добьюсь министерского расследования! — возмущался Морган. Тут же свои пять кнатов вставляла МакГонагалл:

— Альбус, вы же понимаете, насколько серьезен такой проступок? Девочка останется травмированной на всю жизнь! Она в таком опасном возрасте… А вы улыбаетесь, будто ничего не произошло.

Поднялся шум. Слагхорн что-то пытался высказать тоже.

— Дорогие коллеги, успокойтесь, пожалуйста. Мы не одни. Заходите, мистер Снейп, — спокойный голос директора запросто перекрыл голоса прочих. Северус помедлил секунду, придал лицу непроницаемо-спокойное выражение и вошел. Воцарилась тишина. Все взгляды скрестились на нем — негодующие, уничтожающие, вопрошающие.

— Северус, дабы не ходить вокруг да около следующие полчаса, ответь, пожалуйста, на несколько моих вопросов, хорошо?

— Да, господин директор.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, ты предпринимал какие-либо магические действия, чтобы заставить Лили Эванс относиться к тебе по-особенному?

— Нет, — он быстро огляделся. Лили тут не было.

— Он вам и не такое расскажет! Он, наверное, научился лгать еще в утробе матери.

Морган сверлил его взглядом, но Северус сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не реагировать, не сорваться, и пока что ему удавалось.

— Профессор, я бы вас попросил не высказываться в таком тоне…

— Директор, вы слишком добры! Не знаю, чем вас так приворожил этот слизеринец, что вы спускаете ему такое с рук. Это тянет на срок в Азкабане! Мисс Эванс должна заявить на него немедленно. Минерва, что же вы молчите? Это же ваша подопечная!

— Стэнли, пожалуйста, успокойтесь, — голос директора был по-прежнему негромок. — Вы серьезно полагаете, что мисс Эванс что-то кому-то должна? Или, что судебное разбирательство пойдет ей на пользу?

Морган умолк. Странно, что от его взгляда одежда на Северусе еще не дымилась. Снейпу было неловко, хотя, какого черта? Сами его позвали, чтобы он видел их разборки, сами виноваты. Это даже как-то мелко. Он ждал почти заседания Верховного Суда, а вместо этого попал на птичий базар.

— Господа, я не вижу смысла продолжать этот разговор. Прошу простить, но мне нужно побеседовать со студентом лично.

Слагхорн, облегченно вздохнув, упорхнул первым. Следом ушла профессор трансфигурации, недовольно поджимая губы. Морган хотел что-то сказать, но в последний момент оставил все как есть. Просто громко хлопнул украшенной рунами дверью.

— Садись, Северус. Налить тебе чаю? Нет?.. Я хотел извиниться, что забыл о своем обещании заниматься с тобой. Были некоторые обстоятельства, требующие моего полного внимания. Надеюсь, ты не в обиде. Мы сможем начать со следующего месяца, а пока я дам тебе пару книг. Если будут вопросы, запиши, я отвечу в следующий раз.

— Вы только за этим меня позвали? — Снейп недоверчиво посмотрел на директора.

— Не только. Я действительно должен был услышать твой ответ на обвинения, которые так пылко высказывал профессор Морган.

— И вы мне верите?

Дамблдор вздохнул:

— Чувства — такая тонкая область, часто настолько запутанная, что пытаться четко определить, кто и за что несет ответственность, очень сложно. Я верю, что ты не затевал магические игры с сознанием мисс Эванс. И все же, мне кажется, ты чувствуешь себя виноватым?

— Да, но… Нет, — Северус умолк. На секунду ему захотелось все рассказать, все-все! Выложить всю эту историю, даже больше — всю свою жизни, чтобы хоть кто-то выслушал, и, может быть, понял. Но секундная слабость прошла. Он не любил, не умел, не хотел и боялся говорить о себе. Оправдываться он тоже не будет. Хватит унижаться. Противно.

— Ничего, я понимаю. И не буду вмешиваться. Я уверен, что вы разберетесь сами. То, что произошло… слишком личное, чтобы всем подряд лезть со своими выводами. Я только хотел попросить тебя, Северус, — директор вздохнул, — Лили сейчас очень плохо. Пожалуйста, не усложняй для нее ситуацию еще больше. Ну, а если вдруг ты захочешь поговорить, я с удовольствием тебя выслушаю. Хорошо?

Снейп кивнул, и, пока старик доставал с полок какие-то книги, изучал мозаику на полу. Вдруг рядом раздалось знакомое курлыканье, и яркий, как закат, феникс устроился на плече у студента, как на насесте. Опять. Директор оглянулся.

— Я же говорил, что ты ему понравился. Животные искренни в своих симпатиях и антипатиях.

Большая птица осторожно склонилась к лицу Снейпа, продолжая издавать звуки, которые у кошки сошли бы за мурлыкание, и, видимо, тем же были у фениксов. Северус осторожно погладил пламенеющие перья.

— Привет, Фоукс. Ты потрясающий.

Это было правдой. Непонятно как, но один взгляд на невероятную птицу сделал камень на сердце немного легче.

— Вот, возьми. Думаю, до ноября тебе этого хватит, — профессор протянул ему два тяжелых тома. — И, спасибо, Северус, что взялся делать зелье для Ремуса. Жаль, что в этот раз не получилось. Как думаешь, справишься к следующему полнолунию?

— Да, сэр. Мне нужно собрать кое-какие ингредиенты, и я начну варить основу.

— Что ж, тогда… можешь идти. Я пришлю тебе записку с совой, когда мы приступим к занятиям.

Снейп осторожно сгрузил птицу на спинку стула. Фоукс недовольно вскрикнул и посмотрел с укоризной.

— Прости, но мне надо идти, — извинился он тихо. — Рад был тебя повидать.

Рука сама потянулась погладить феникса еще раз. Директор смотрел с одобрением поверх очков-половинок.

Ремус все же оказался полезен. В присланной им записке говорилось, что Эванс будет ждать после ужина на Астрономической башне. Возможно, это была подстава. Поттер, к примеру, решился-таки разобраться с обидчиком и выманивал его в укромное место. Но Снейп все равно бы пришел. Если есть хоть какой-то шанс, что она будет там…

Закутавшись в слизеринский шарф по самый кончик носа, Северус бродил по площадке, стараясь успокоиться. Холодный ветер закручивал маленькие вихри из пыли и мелкого мусора. В обычной мантии было холодно, даже одетый снизу свитер не спасал.

Два дня после больничного крыла он пытался подойти к Лили, но она ускользала, ставя между ним и собой Поттера. Гриффиндорец цедил слова, оскорблял, но первым в драку не лез. Снейп бесился, страдал, сыпал оскорблениями в ответ, но не мог просто отойти в сторону. Ему НУЖНО было ее увидеть, сказать, наконец, что…

— Ты хотел поговорить со мной, — какой-то незнакомый голос позади него… Снейп обернулся. Нет, это была Лили, только без привычной улыбки на лице и с короткими волосами.

— Ты постриглась…

— Какое это имеет отношение к делу? Я тебя слушаю, — голос у нее был вежливый и холодный, как октябрьский воздух.

— Лили, я хотел сказать, что не причастен к… это не я… В общем, я узнал, кто это сделал. Розье. И он больше тебя точно не побеспокоит. Никогда в жизни.

— Вот как. Что же с ним случилось? Ты его убил? — почти насмешка, но без улыбки.

— Нет, но… В Хогвартсе его больше не будет. Родители переведут его в Дурмштранг на последний год. По семейным обстоятельствам.

— Меня это не касается. Это все, что ты хотел сказать?

— Нет. Я прошу у тебя прощения. Я не думал, что ты под действием зелья, я просто верил, что ты изменилась.

— Конечно. И именно поэтому ты влил в меня антидот.

— Я сомневался…

— Уже не важно, что ты делал, во что там верил… Можешь считать, что я тебя прощаю. Полагаю, ты все-таки за этим пришел. Все?

— Лили…

— Будет лучше, если ты будешь звать меня по фамилии. И я очень тебя прошу оставить меня в покое. Сделай, пожалуйста, мне такое одолжение. У нас нет поводов пересекаться в школе специально. Разные факультеты, интересы, друзья. Мне не хочется тебя видеть. Мне неприятно. Достаточно того, что на некоторых предметах тебя не избежать. Но у тебя всегда отлично получалось сливаться с толпой, вот и слейся. Пожалуйста. Ты меня очень обяжешь. И последнее, — глаза девушки сузились, — если ты кому-нибудь обмолвишься, что между нами было, я тебя убью. Все.

Она небрежно кивнула в знак прощания и стала спускаться по лестнице.

Северус пошевелился. Ему казалось, что с первой секунды разговора он оказался под Петрификусом. Странное чувство… Лицо онемело, пальцы свело. Сердце бухало в ушах неровной дробью глухого барабана. В горле было горячо, не получалось вздохнуть. Хотелось… Ничего не хотелось. Просто казалось, что сердце больше грудной клетки и, если не сделать что-нибудь, оно просто лопнет. Он бросил заклинание, запечатав вход на башню от любопытных, и сполз по стенке. Слезы мелкими каплями закапали на черную ткань. «Нюниус — это правильно, это про меня, не отучившегося за семь лет плакать. Но сегодня у меня серьезный повод». Прижавшись виском к шершавому холоду каменных плит, он смотрел в никуда, потом закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как спрятанные внутри гейзеры выталкивают на поверхность новые потоки воды. «Все пройдет. Будь сильным. Смотри вперед трезво. Не смотри назад. Ты победишь!» Кого и зачем? Ради чего? Какая цель? Просто жить? А раньше что, была цель — Лили, оранжевое солнце счастливого детства? Лили, Лили, Лили…

Что-то теплое коснулось его лица. Он испуганно дернулся и открыл глаза. Красноперая птица директора осторожно переступала на каменных плитах и смотрела сочувственно, как обычно смотрел ее хозяин. Только оправы, очков-половинок, не хватало для полного сходства. Северус истерически рассмеялся.

— Ну что ты за мной ходишь? Предлагаешь себя на замену? Какая разница — оранжевое, красное? Ты похож на перекормленную индейку с павлиньим хвостом, Фоукс. Оставь меня в покое. Оставьте меня все в покое! — уткнувшись лицом в коленки, он разрыдался по-настоящему. Из-за всего. Из-за Лили, своей глупости, страха, обиды, несбывшихся надежд, и того, что его действительно все давно оставили в покое. Он больше никому не нужен. Даже себе.

Конец первой части.

NB:Дорогие читатели, первая глава следующей части отправлена на рассмотрение. Продолжение называется "Часть вторая. Морган"


End file.
